The Dreamland
by L-Soprano
Summary: The girl ,the dream and the elf king,fides(faith) and affection.


»Ã¾³

×÷Õß£ºL-Soprano

Ò»¡­¡­ÍêÈ«ÊÇ·Ï»°¡£ÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐ½øÕ¹¡­¡­²»¹ý¡­¡­ÎÒÕýÔÚÐ´¶þ¡£  
µÚÒ»ÈË³Æ£¬°Ñ×Ô¼ºÒ²´ø½øÈ¥ÁË£¬ËùÒÔÓ¦¸Ã»á±»ºÜ¶àÈËÂî°É¡­¡­Êµ¼ÊÉÏ»áÏëÒªÐ´Õâ¸öÍêÈ«ÊÇÒòÎªÏë¸ø×Ô¼ºÒ»¸ö»·¾³£¬È»ºóÎÊÄÇÐ©î£ÖÇµÄ¾«ÁéÒ»¸öÎÊÌâ£ºÔõÃ´Ñù²Å¿ÉÒÔ¾­¹ýÒ»ÇÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬È´ÈÔ¾É²»·¢·èÄØ£¿   
¾Í½ö½öÊÇÕâÑù×Ó¶øÒÑ¡£  
Ã¿Ò»¸öÈËÑÛ¾¦ÀïµÄ¾«ÁéÓ¦¸Ã¶¼²»Ò»Ñù£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­ÏëÐ´³ö×Ô¼ºÑÛ¾¦ÀïµÄ¾«Áé¡£  
×îºóÒªËµÃ÷Ò»µã£¬ÕâÆª¹ÊÊÂÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐ´ó¸ÙºÍ¸¹¸å£¬½ö½öÊÇËæÒâµÄÈ¥Ð´¶øÒÑ£¬µ½ÏÖÔÚÎÒ»¹ÊÇ²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÔÚÀûÎÄµÂ¶û»á·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´£¬ÎÒÉõÖÁ²»ÅÅ³ýÒ»µ½ÄÇÀï¾Í±»Ô×ÁËµÄ¿ÉÄÜÐÔ¡­¡­µ±È»£¬ÎÒÉõÖÁ²»È·¶¨Ð¡À³»á³öÏÖ£¬¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù¡£   
ÒÔÉÏ 

µÚÒ»ÕÂ Labefactio£¨¶éÂä£©

ÍêÈ«²»ÖªµÀÔ­Òò£¬µ«ÊÇÉú»î±äµÃÒ»ÍÅÔã¡­¡­²»£¬Ò²ÐíËü´ÓÀ´¶¼ÊÇÒ»ÍÅÔã¡£   
´òÁË¸öÏìÖ¸ÕÙ»½ÊÌÓ¦ÉúÀ´Âòµ¥£¬ÔÚ±»ÄÐÈËÎÕ×¡ÊÖÍóÊ±£¬²»ÓÉµÃµÄ¾ÍÂ¶³öÁËÑá¾ëÖ®É«¡£   
¡°ÏÂ´Î¡­¡­Ê²Ã´Ê±ºò¼ûÃæ£¿¡±   
ÄÐÈËÎÊµÄÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíÓÖ¿ÉÁ¯ÙâÙâ£¬ËäÈ»²»ÓÉµÃÔÚÐÄÀï³°Ð¦¶Ô·½¶¼Ò»´ó°ÑÄê¼ÍÁË»¹×°ÕâÖÖÓ×ÖÉµÄÑù×Ó£¬¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­Ò²Ã»ÓÐÍüÁË£¬µ±³õ¾ÍÊÇÏ²»¶ËûÕâÖÖ±íÃæÉÏ¿áµÄÒªËÀµ«ÊÇÒ»µ©½»ÐÄ¾Í±äµÃÈíÈõµÄÐÔ¸ñ£¬ËùÒÔ£¬Ì¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬µ½µ×»¹ÊÇ²»ÈÌÐÄ¡£   
¡°ÏÂ´ÎÔÙËµ°É£¬ÎÒ¸øÄãµç»°¡£¡±  
¡°Ò»¶¨£¿¡±   
¡°Ò»¶¨¡£¡±   
°²¸§µÄÇá¸§×ÅÄÐÈËµÄÁ³£¬¿´×Å¶Ô·½ÔÚ¼¡·ô½Ó´¥µÄÊ±ºò±äµÃÃÔÀëµÄË«ÑÛ£¬È´ÓÖÈÌ²»×¡Ò»ÕóÑá¾ë¡ª¡ª²»ÊÇ²»Ï²»¶£¬Ö»ÊÇ»¹ÊÇ»áÑá¾ë¡£   
ÔÚ×¼±¸Àë¿ªÖ®Ç°¸øÁË¶Ô·½Ò»¸öÇáÎÇ£¬È»ºóÄÃÆðÊÖ´ü£¬¾ÍÄÇÃ´Í·Ò²²»»ØµÄ×ßÁË³öÈ¥£¬ÐÄÀïÃæÇå³þ£¬ÕâÒ»¸ö¡­¡­¿ÖÅÂÒ²²»»áÔÙ¼ûÃæÁË¡£   
µ½µ×ÎªÊ²Ã´»áÑá¾ëÄØ£¿   
* *¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ * * * *   
µ½ËÞÉáµÄÊ±ºòÒ¹ÒÑ¾­ÉîÁË¡£   
ÀÏÊÇ±»Âî£¬ËµÄÇÃ´ÉáµÃ»¨Ç®ÔõÃ´¾Í·ÇÒªÈ¥×¡ËÞÉáÄØ£¬¿ÉÊÇÓ¦³ÐÁËÒ»Äê¶àËµÒª°á³öÈ¥£¬µ½µ×»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ°á¡£Ëµµ½µ×£¬»¹ÊÇÅÂÓÐÒ»ÌìÎÞÁÄµÄ½ôÁË£¬ÊÖÍóÉÏ»áÓÖ¶àÒ»µÀºÛ¼££¬ÄÇ¸öÊ±ºò¾Í²»¼ûµÄÓÐÈË»á¾ÈÁË¡ª¡ªµ¹²»ÊÇÅÂ£¬Ö»ÊÇ¾õµÃ£¬²»Ã÷²»°×Ã»Ê²Ã´Ô­ÒòµÄ£¬ÊµÔÚÊÇ´ÀµÄºÜ¡£ÕâÃ´ÏëÕâ¾Í¿àÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬ÔÙÔõÃ´×ÔÈÏÎª»í´ïÁË£¬µ½µ×»¹ÊÇ¿´²»Í¸×Ô¼º£¬Ò²»¹ÊÇÅÂ°É£¡ÅÂÕæµÄ¿´Í¸ÁË£¬Ò²¾ÍÕÒµ½²»ÎÞÁÄÏÂÈ¥µÄÀíÓÉ¡ª¡ª»¹ÊÇ×ÔÏàÃ¬¶Ü×ÅÄØ¡£   
µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­×ÔÏàÃ¬¶ÜµÄÒ²²»Ö»×Ô¼ºÒ»¸öÈË¶øÒÑ¡£   
Ô¶Ô¶µÄ¾Í¿´¼ûÊìÏ¤µÄ³µ×Ó£¬Á¬Î»×Ó¶¼Í£µÄÒ»Ñù£¬¿´×Å¿´×Å¾Í¾õµÃÑá¾ëËÀÁË¡£Á¬ÈÆ¶¼ÀÁµÃÈÆ£¬¾ÍÄÇÃ´Ö±Ö±µÄ×ß¹ýÈ¥£¬Ìýµ½Éíºó¿ª³µÃÅµÄÉùÒô£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐÀí£¬µ«ÊÇÁÙ½øÃÅÈ´ÓÖ¿´µ½Ó­±ö¾µÀïÃæÒÀ³µ¶øÕ¾µÄÈË¡ª¡ª¸úËûËµÁË¶àÉÙ´ÎÁË²»ÒªÓÃÄÇÌõÆæ¹Ö»¨É«µÄÁì´øÅäÕâÖÖÀäÉ«µÄÎ÷·þ¡­¡­¶øÇÒ£¬ÊÝÁËÄØ¡­¡­   
½Å²½¾ÍÕâÃ´Âõ²»¿ªÁË£¬²»ÖªµÀÔÚÐÄÀïÂîÁË×Ô¼º¶àÉÙ±é¡°ÎÞÁÄ¡±£¬µ«ÊÇµ½µ×»¹ÊÇ×ªÉí×ßÁË»ØÈ¥£¬È»ºó¡ª¡ª¾ÍÄÇÃ´±»È¦½øÊìÏ¤µÄ»³±§¡£   
±Ç¶ËÎÅµ½ÊìÏ¤µÄHugo DARK BLUE£¬¾ÍÖªµÀ½ñÍíÊÇ»Ø²»È¥ÁË£¬À­×ÅËû½øÁË³µÀï£¬Í»È»¾Í¾õµÃ¾ëµ¡¸Ð´ÓÄÇÃ´ÉîÄÇÃ´ÉîµÄµÄÀïÃæÒçÁË³öÀ´£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾Í½«Í·¿¿ÉÏËûµÄ¼ç£¬Ä£Ä£ºýºýµÄ¸Ð¾õµ½£¬ºÍÁ½ÄêÇ°Ã»Ê²Ã´Çø±ð¡ª¡ªÒÀ¾ÉÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄ³µ×Ó£¬Ò»ÑùµÄÏãË®£¬Ò»Ñù¿ÉÒÔÒÀ¿¿µÄ¿íºñµÄ¼ç°ò¡£   
Ð¦ÁËÆðÀ´£¬È»ºó£¬µÃµ½ÁËÒ»¸öÎÇ¡£ÒòÎª¼ÇµÃÎÒÌÖÑá±»±ðÈËÎÇµÄÔµ¹Ê£¬ËùÒÔÖ»ÊÇÇáÈáµÄÅö´¥¶øÒÑ£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­È´²»ÌÖÑá¡£ÉìÊÖ»·×¡¶Ô·½ºÃÈÃÎÇ¼ÓÉî£¬¾õµÃ×Ô¼º¿ÉÄÜÊÇÐ¦ÁË£¬È»ºó£¬°Ñ´½´ÕÏòËûµÄ¶ú±ß£º   
¡°¸úÄãËµ°¡£¬·¿¼äµÄÔ¿³×¡­¡­Ò»Ö±¶¼ÔÚÄØ¡£¡±   
¡°ÎÒÒÔÎªÄãÈÓÁË¡­¡­¡±   
¡°Ã»ÓÐÈÓ¡­¡­ÊÇÆ­ÄãµÄ¡£¡±   
¡°Äã°¡¡­¡­¡±   
°ëÊÇ±§Ô¹µÄÓïÆøÈÃÈË·¢Ð¦£¬Ò»Ê±ÐËÆð£¬ÕÕ×ÅËûµÄ²±×Ó¾ÍÓÃÁ¦µÄÒ§ÁËÏÂÈ¥£¬¹û²»ÆäÈ»µÄÌýµ½ÁËÊìÏ¤µÄ´­Ï¢Éù£¬»¹ÓÐÇáÇáµÄ±§Ô¹¡£   
¡°Î¹¡­¡­»¹ÔÚ³µÀïÒ®¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÄÇÓÖÔõÃ´Ñù£¿Ò§Ò»ÏÂÓÖ²»»áËÀ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÊÇÊÇÊÇ£¡Äã²»»á£¬ÎÒ»á×ÜÐÐÁË°É£¿¡±   
Î¯ÇüµÄÓïÆøÌýÆðÀ´¿É°®µÄ²»µÃÁË£¬²»½ûÐ¦µÄ°ÑÍ·Âñ½øÁËËûµÄ¾±ÎÑ£¬È»ºó¾ÍÕâÃ´Ò»ÑÔ²»·¢µÄ±Ë´ËÓµ±§×Å£¬²»ÖªÔõÃ´£¬¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄÒ»µãÒ»µãµÄÅ¯ÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
ËûÆô¶¯³µµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÃ»ÓÐËµ»°£¬Ö»ÊÇ¾õµÃ£¬¿ÉÒÔ±»ÈË±§×ÅÈëË¯µÄ»°£¬Ò²Ðí¾Í²»»á×öÃÎÁË¡£   
* *¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ * * * *   
µ½µ×»¹ÊÇÌýµ½ÒôÀÖÖ»»áÏëÒª¼ÌÐøË¯µÄÁ½¸öÈË£¬ËùÒÔ¾¡¹Ü¶¨ÁËÊÖ»úµÄÄÖÁå£¬½á¹û»¹ÊÇ³ÙÁË¡£   
¸Ï»ØËÞÉáÒÑÊÇÀ´²»¼°£¬Ö»ÊÇÇìÐÒÒÔÇ°µÄÊé°ü»¹ÔÚ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¼±¼±µÄÊÕÊ°¶«Î÷£¬µ«ÊÖÃ¦½ÅÂÒµÄ·´¶ø¸ü¼ÓÂé·³£¬ºÃ²»ÈÝÒ×°ÑÊÖÌá´üÀïµÄÁãÁãÔÓÔÓºÍ¸Õ¸ÕÂòµÄÒëÁÖ°æ¡¶Ä§½ä¡·Ð¡ËµÈ«ÈÓ½ø°üÀï£¬¿ÉÊÇWORKMANºÍÊÕÒô»úµÄ¶ú»úÈ´ÓÖ²øÔÚÁËÒ»Æð£¬ËùÒÔ¸É´àÒ»ÆðÈÓ½ø°üÀïÁË£¬È»ºóÕÒµ½ÁË±Ê¼Ç±¾£¬¿ÉÊÇ·­±éÕû¸öÊé×ÀÈ´ÕÒ²»µ½Ò»Ö»¿ÉÓÃµÄ±Ê£¬²»½ûµÄ¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÉúÆø¡£   
¡°Î¹¡­¡­Î¹£¡Äãµ½µ×ÔõÃ´°ì¹«µÄÄã£¿ÕâÃ´´óµÄ·¿×ÓÁ¬Ö§¿ÉÓÃµÄ±Ê¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¡¡±   
¡°ÎÒÓÖ²»ÊÇÔÚ¼ÒÀï°ì¹«¡­¡­¶øÇÒ£¬µçÄÔÊ±´úÁË£¬Ë­»¹ÓÃ±Ê°¡¡­¡­¡±   
ÖªµÀÎÒÊÇÕæµÄÄÕ»ð£¬¶øÇÒ¿ÖÅÂÒ²Ã»ÓÐÍüÁËÎÒµÄµÍÑªÌÇºÍÆð´²Æø£¬ËùÒÔÁ¬»Ø´ðµÄÉùÒô¶¼¹ÊÒâ·ÅµÄÈíÈíµÄ£¬ÕâÃ´Ò»À´£¬·´µ¹ÈÃÈËÁ¬Æø¶¼Æø²»ÆðÀ´ÁË¡£¸øÁËËûÒ»¸ö°×¹ûÑÛ£¬¸É´àµÄ·ÅÆúÄÇÐ©ÕÒ²»µ½µÄ¶«Î÷£¬±³Æð°ü°ü¾ÍÏÂÂ¥È¥£¬¿ÉÊÇ×ßµ½¿ÍÌüµÄÊ±ºòÈ´±»½Ð×¡ÁË¡£   
¡°Ã¨¶ù¡­¡­³ÔÁËÔç²ÍÔÙÈ¥°É£¿ÎÒ¿ª³µËÍÄã¡£¡±   
¡°àÅ£¿²»ÁË¡£µÈÄã¹ýÁË¶Â³µ³±£¬µÚ¶þ½Ú¿Î¶¼ÏÂÁË¡£¡±   
¡°ÖÁÉÙºÈ±­ÄÇÌá£¿ÎÒÕâ¾Í¸øÄã³åÈ¥¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¸úÄãËµÁË²»ÓÃÁË°¡£¬ÔçÉÏÎÒÃ»Î¸¿ÚÄãÓÖ²»ÊÇ²»ÖªµÀ£¡¡±   
¶¼ÊÇÐ©Ã÷ÖªµÀÎÒµÄÏ°¹ß»¹¹ÊÒâÎÊµÄ»°£¡²»ÓÉµÃ½¹ÔêÆðÀ´£¬½á¹û±»ºðµÄÈËÈ´Ö»ÊÇÕ¾ÔÚÂ¥ÌÝ¿Ú²»Ëµ»°£¬Ã»Ê²Ã´±íÇéµÄÁ³ÈÃÈËÅª²»Çå³þËûÒ»´óÔçµÄ¾Í´òÊ²Ã´Ö÷Òâ£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­×îºó»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨¾ÍÕâÃ´µôÍ·Àë¿ª¡ª¡ªµ½µ×ÎÒÒ²»¹ÊÇÑ§²»¹ÔÄØ¡£¿´ÁË¿´±í£¬Ð¡ÅÜµÄÅÜÉÏÂ¥È¥£¬²»¸ÊÐÄµÄÊ¹¾¢¾¾ÁË¾¾ËûµÄÍ··¢£¬È»ºó¿´×ÅÄÇÕÅÆ¯ÁÁµÄÁ³ÉÏÍ´µÃÖåÃ¼Í·µÄ±íÇéÍµÍµµÄ·¢Ð¦£¬ÉùÒôÈ´²»ÓÉµÃ·ÅÈáÁË¡£   
¡°ÔõÃ´ÁË°¡£¿²»Ïë·ÅÎÒ³öÃÅ£¿¡±   
¡°àÅ¡­¡­¡±   
ÏëÊÇ¿´³öÎÒ²»ÆøÁË£¬ËùÒÔ¾ÓÈ»Ë³ÊÆ»¹°Ñ¶îÍ·µÖÔÚÎÒ¼ç°òÉÏ£¬µÃ´ç½ø³ßµÄ¼Ò»ï£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­¶¼ÏûÊ§°ëÄêÁËÓÖÍ»È»³öÏÖ£¬¶øÇÒ»¹ÕâÃ´Ò»¸±Ñù×Ó£¬Ò²ÐíÕæµÄÊÇ·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´ÁË°É£¿   
¡°Î¹¡­¡­µ½µ×ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿Äã¹«Ë¾¿åÁË°¡£¿¡±   
¡°Ã¨¶ù¡­¡­¡±   
¡°àÅ£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒÒª½á»éÁË¡£¡±   
Ò»Ê±¼ä²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼º¸ÃÀäÐ¦»¹ÊÇ¿àÐ¦£¬ÕæÊÇµÄ¡­¡­ÓÖ²»ÊÇ°ËµãµµµÄµçÊÓ¾ç£¡Î¢Î¢µÄÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬Ö»¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÁ¬¶àËµÊ²Ã´µÄÁ¦Æø¶¼Ã»ÓÐÁË¡£   
¡°ÎÒÖªµÀÁË¡£¡± ¿´ÁË¿´±í£¬·¢¾õ×Ô¼º»Ø´ðµÄÉùÒô»¹ÕæÊÇË¿ºÁ²»ÂÒ¡£¡°Òª³Ùµ½ÁË£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ×ßÁË°É£¿¡±   
¡°Ã¨¶ù¡­¡­¡±   
¡°àÅ£¿¡±   
¡°ÄãÕæµÄÃ»ÓÐÐÄÄØ¡­¡­¡±   
Ò»Ë²¼ä¾õµÃÓÐÊ²Ã´ÁÑ¿ªÁË¡£ËÆºõ¡­¡­ÔÙÒ²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´¿ÉÒÔÖÆÖ¹ÄÇ´ÓÐÄÀïÓ¿ÉÏÀ´µÄÒ»ÕóÓÖÒ»ÕóÉîÉîµÄ¾ëµ¡£¬ÈÃÈË¾ëµÄÁ¬·´²µµÄÒâÔ¸¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¬Ö»ÊÇÄ¬Ä¬µÄÍÆ¿ªÒÀÔÚ¼çÉÏµÄÈË£¬×ªÉíÏÂÂ¥£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´±»ÔÙÒ»´Î×¥×¡ÁË¡£   
¡°Äã´ÓÀ´¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÔÚºõ¹ýÎÒ¡­¡­»¹ÊÇÄã¸ù±¾Ê²Ã´¶¼²»ÔÚºõ£¿¡±   
ÕâÒ»´ÎÊÇÕæµÄÀäÐ¦ÁË£¬¿ÉÄÜ»¹²»ÓÉµÃÏÔ³öÁËÑá¾ëµÄ±íÇé°É¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÉíÌå±»¶Ô·½ÓÃÈÃÈË·¢Í´µÄÁ¦µÀ½ô½ôµÄ×¥×¡ÁË¡£±»Ç¿ÆÈµÄ×ª¹ýÉíÀ´£¬È»ºó¸Ð¾õµ½´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ¹ýµÄÇ¿Ó²µÄÎÇ£¬¿ÉÊÇÒÀÈ»¾ëµÄÁ¬·´¿¹µÄÓûÍû¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¬Ö»ÊÇÒ»±ß±»ÎÇ×Å£¬Ò»±ßÄªÃûÆäÃîµÄÏëÆðÁË×òÍí¿´µ½µÄÍ¬ÈËÐ¡ËµÖÐËµÆðµÄÒ»ÖÖ¿ÉÄÜ»áÐÄËé¶øËÀµÄÖÖ×åµÄÎ¢Ð¦£¬ÔÙÈ»ºó¡­¡­¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼º±»ÍÆ¿ªÁË¡£   
ÎÒÏëÎÒÃÇ¶¼ÍüÁËÎÒµÄ±³ºóÊÇÂ¥ÌÝ¡£   
µôÏÂÈ¥µÄË²¼ä£¬ÑÛÇ°Öð½¥±äµÃÒ£Ô¶µÄÈËµÄÃæ¿×±äµÃ½¥½¥Ä£ºýÆðÀ´£¬µ«ÊÇÆæ¹ÖµÄÊÇ³öÏÖÔÚÄÔ×ÓÀïµÄÄîÍ·¡ª¡ªÎÒÒÀ¾ÉÔÚÏëÄÇÐ©¼â¶ú¶äµÄÉúÎï£¬»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­ÎªÊ²Ã´ËûÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ»î¹ýÊýÇ§ÄêµÄËêÔÂ¶ø²»·¢·è¡£ 

  
ÎÒ±»ÄÇÐ©¸ÃËÀµÄÐÁ´ïÓïÅªµÃ¿ìËÀÁË¡­¡­ËùÒÔ²»Ð´ÁË£¬Ê£ÏÂµÄÒÔºóÔÙËµ¡­¡­ 

  
µÚ¶þÕÂ Locus religiosus£¨°²»êÖ®µØ£©

ÌÖÑáÍ´¡£   
²»¹ÜÊÇÐÄÔà¡¢Éö»¹ÊÇ¾­³£³öÎÊÌâµÄÏ¥¸Ç£¬Ã¿´ÎÍ´ÆðÀ´µÄÊ±ºò¶¼»áºÞ²»µÃÁ¢¼´¾ÍËÀµôËãÁË£¬ËùÒÔ×îÌÖÑáÍ´£¡   
¿ÉÊÇÏÖÔÚ£¬ÕæµÄÊÇ¡ª¡ªºÜÍ´£¡ºÜÍ´£¡ºÜÍ´£¡ºÜÍ´°¡£¡´Ó¿ªÊ¼»Ö¸´ÒâÊ¶ÒÔÀ´¾ÍÒ»Ö±ÔÚÍ´£¬Í´µÃÈÃÎÒÁ¬¼â½Ð¶¼·¢²»³öÀ´£¬¶øÇÒ²»ÊÇÄÄÒ»¸ö²¿·Ö£¬¶øÊÇÈ«ÉíËùÓÐµÄµØ·½¶¼ÔÚÍ´¡­¡­²»£¬Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÍ´µ½ÎÒÒÑ¾­·ÅÆú·Ö±æ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÄÄÀïÍ´ÁË¡£°¡°¡°¡°¡¡­¡­ÄÇ¸ö¸ÃËÀµÄ»ìµ°£¡¾ÓÈ»¸Ò°ÑÎÒ´ÓÂ¥ÌÝÉÏÍÆÏÂÈ¥¡­¡­µÈÎÒ²»Í´ÁË·ÇÔ×ÁËËû²»¿É£¡Ò»±ßÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅÒ»±ß¾Í¿ÞÁË³öÀ´£¬ÒòÎªÑÛ¾¦Ê²Ã´¶¼¿´²»µ½£¬ËùÒÔ·¢ÏÖµ±ÓÐÈËÊÔÍ¼ÅöÎÒÊ±ÎÒ¿ªÊ¼ÓÖ×¥ÓÖÒ§¡£   
¡°Uin ea kaure¡­¡­¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏ¾ªãµÖ»ÓÐÒ»Ë²¼ä¡£½ÓÏÂÀ´È·ÊµµÄÈÌ²»×¡¿ªÊ¼×çÖäÆðÀ´ÁË£¬¸ÃËÀµÄ£¡ÄÇ¸ö»ìµ°¡­¡­Ëûµ½µ×´ÓÄÄ¶ùÕÒ³öÕâÖÖ¹íÒ½Ôº°ÑÎÒËÍ½øÀ´µÄ£¡ÎÒÕæ²»¸ÒÏàÐÅÓÐÎÒ¾ÓÈ»ÑÏÖØµ½Òª±»ËÍ½øÓÐËµµÄÄñÓïµÄÒ½ÉúµÄÒ½Ôº¡­¡­»òÕß£¬ÕâÀïÊÇÎÒÃÇÍâÔºµÄÒ½ÎñÊÒ£¿ÒÉÎÊÁ¬×ÅÒÉÎÊ£¬²»¹ýÎÒ²¢Ã»ÓÐÍ£Ö¹×Ô¼ºµÄ¹¥»÷¡ª¡ªÎÒ²Å²»ÒªÈÃ²»ÈÏÊ¶µÄÈËÈËÅöÎÒ£¡Í»È»¼äË«ÊÖ±»ÀÎÀÎµØ×¥×¡ÁË£¬È»ºó¸Ð¾õµ½Ò»Ë«ÊÖÇáÈáµÄ¸²ÉÏÁËÎÒµÄË«ÑÛ£¬½Ó×Å£¬Ææ¼£°ãµÄ£¬ÌÛÍ´ÏûÊ§ÁË¡£   
¡°Latin lyaa-hen¡­¡­¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ÍêÈ«Ìý²»¶®£¡¾¡¹ÜºÃ²»ÈÝÒ×²»ÔÙÍ´ÁËÈÃÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ½¥½¥µÄÆ½¾²ÏÂÀ´£¬µ«ÊÇÈÔ¾É»¹ÊÇÌý²»¶®¡ª¡ªÕâ¾Í±íÃ÷¼È²»ÊÇÓ¢ÓïÒ²²»ÊÇµÂÓï·¨ÓïÒâ´óÀûÓïÀ­¶¡Óï£¬µ«ÊÇ¶Ô·½ËÆºõÒ²·¢ÏÖÁËÎÒÌý²»¶®µÄÑù×Ó£¬ÖÕÓÚ»»ÁËÒ»ÖÖÎÒÌýµÄ¶®µÃÓïÑÔ¡£   
¡°Don't be fear¡£Now£¬Open your eyes¡£¡±   
Ìý¶®µÃÒ»Ë²¼ä¼òÖ±Òª¸ÐÐ»ÉÏµÛÁË£¡ËùÒÔÎÒ¼¸ºõÊÇÂú»³×Å¸Ð¼¤Ö®ÇéºÍÏëÒªÔ×µôÄ³ÈËµÄ·ßÅ­Õõ¿ªÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬µ«ÊÇ£¬µ±ÃÉÔÚÎÕË«ÑÛÉÏµÄÊÖÕÆÒ»¿ªÒÔºó¡ª¡ª   
¡°°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Who can tell me what had happened ?¡±   
¡î ¡î ¡î ¡î ¡î ¡î   
´ÓºÜÐ¡µÄÊ±ºò¾Í±»½ÌÓý£¬ÈËÊÇ²»ÄÜÆÚÍûÌìÉÏµôÏÚ±ýµÄ£¬·ñÔòºó¹ûÒ»¶¨ÊÇ±»ÌìÉÏµôÏÂÀ´µÄÏÚ±ýÔÒËÀ£¬¶ø±ãÒË±ã°×°×µÄ±»±ðÈË¼ñÁËÈ¥¡ª¡ª²»¹ýÂï£¬ÊÂÇé×ÜÊÇÓÐÀýÍâµÄ¡£   
µ±ÎÒ×òÍíËõÔÚÀ×µÄ»³Àï¿´×Å¡¶·¼²ÝµÄÌì¿Õ¡·²¢ÇÒ¿´µ½ÌÀÄ·´óË§¸çÌýµ½ÄÇ¸öºÃÌýµÄÉùÒô¶ÔËûËµ¡°Open your eyes¡±Ö®ºóÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦È»ºó¿´µ½ÃÀÀöµÄÅàÄáÂåÆÕµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒ²»·ñÈÏÎÒÈ·Êµ»ÃÏë¹ý×Ô¼ºÓÐÒ»ÌìÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦Ö®ºóÒ²ÄÜ¹»¿´µ½Ò»¸ö¾øÊÀÃÀÈËÕ¾ÔÚÎÒÃæÇ°²¢ÇÒ»³±§×ÅÒ»´ó¶Ñ³¬¼¶´Ì¼¤µÄÒõÄ±µÈ×ÅÎÒ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°ÏÚ±ý°¡£¡Õâ¡­¡­ÕâÎ´ÃâÒ²Ì«³¶ÁË°É£¿¡±   
ÏÂÒâÊ¶µÄËµÁËÒ»¾äÖÐÎÄ£¬È»ºóÁ¢¼´¿´µ½Ò»¶Ñ¡­¡­Å¶£¬Õâ¸ö¡­¡­×ÜÖ®¾ÍÊÇÕâÖÖ¼â¶ú¶ä´óÑÛ¾¦ÔõÃ´¿´¶¼ÓÐµãÆ¯ÁÁµÄ²»ÏñÈËµÄºÃÏñÊÇ½Ð×ö¾«ÁéµÄÉúÎïÃÇ¡ª¡ªÂ¶³öÁË½ôÕÅµÄ±íÇé£¬È»ºó¾ÍÈÓÏÂ¿ÉÁ¯µÄ²¡ÈËÎÒµ½Ò»ÅÔÎ§×ÅÒ»¸öÈË¡ª¡ª²»£¡Ò»¸ö¾«Áé¡ª¡ªÇÔÇÔË½ÓïÈ¥Ò²¡£ÕæÊÇµÄ¡­¡­ÖÁÉÙÓ¦¸ÃÓÐ¸öÈË»Ø´ðÒ»ÏÂÎÒ¸Õ²ÅµÄÎÊÌâ°É£¿¼òÖ±ÊÇÌ«Ê§ÀñÁË¡­¡­ÄÑµÀÕâ¾ÍÊÇ¾«ÁéµÄ´ý¿ÍÖ®µÀÂð£¿¾«ÁéÓ¦¸ÃÊÇºÜÓÐÀñÃ²µÄÉúÎï²Å¶Ô£¬¶øÇÒÎÒÈ·ÊµÓÐµãÔÎºõºõµÄÃ»ÓÐË¯ÐÑ£¬²»¹ýÕâÏÔÈ»Ã»Ê²Ã´¹ØÏµ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­   
µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­µ«ÊÇ¡ª¡ª   
¡°°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡²»Òª°¡°¡°¡~~~~~~~~~~~~~ÄãÃÇÄãÃÇÄãÃÇÄãÃÇÊÇ¾«¾«¾«¾«¾«ÁéÁéÁéÁé~~~~~~~~~~~~¡±   
Ñ¸ËÙµÄÀ­Æð±»×ÓÕÚµ½ÐØÇ°£¬ÎÒÓÃ×Ô¼ºÊÜÁË5ÄêÑµÁ·µÄÏ·¾çÅ®¸ßÒôÉ¤×Ó·ÅÉù¼â½Ð£¬È»ºó¡­¡­¿´µ½ÁËËùÓÐµÄ¡­¡­ÄÇ¸ö¡­¡­ÄÇ¸ö¡­¡­¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¸ö¾«Áé£¬È«¶¼Îæ×¡ÁË¶ú¶ä¡£   
µ«ÊÇ¸ÐÐ»ÎÒµÄÉùÀÖÀÏÊ¦£¡µ±ÎÒÍ£ÏÂÀ´Ö®ºóËûÃÇÖÕÓÚ¾ö¶¨Òª¸úÎÒËµ»°ÁË¡£   
¡°Don¡¯t be afraid ,we don¡¯t wanna hurt you£¡¡±   
ËûÃÇµÄ±íÇéÈÃÎÒÏëÆðÎÒÁ·³ªÊ±ÎÒ¼ÒÂ¥ÉÏµÄÁÚ¾Ó¡£µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­ºÃ°É£¡ËûÃÇËÆºõÔÚËµ²»ÏëÉËº¦ÎÒ£¬²»¹ýÕâ²»ÖØÒª£¬ÖØÒªµÄÊÇÎÒÔÚÄÄ¶ù¡­¡­µÈµÈ£¡ËûÃÇËµÁËwannaÒ®£¿ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇËµ¡­¡­   
¡°Are you American?¡±   
Âú»³×ÅÏ£Íû²¢ÇÒÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ£¬ÎÒ¶Ô×ÅÄÇ¸öÀëÎÒ×î½üµÄÃÀÈË¶ù·¢ÎÊ£¬È»ºó¿ªÊ¼ÔÚÐÄÀïÆ´ÃüÆíµ»´ð°¸¾ø¶Ô²»ÒªÊÇ·ñ¶¨µÄ£¬²¢ÇÒÕâÀï¾ø¶Ô²»ÒªÊÇ³ýÁËÕý¸ÏÉÏ»°¾çÉç¼¯ÌåÀ´¿´²¡µÄÍâÔºÒ½ÎñÊÒÖ®ÍâµÄÈÎºÎµØ·½£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°American£¿No¡­¡­I ¡®m a Elves.¡±   
¡°¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­Can you spell this£¬Please£¿¡±   
¡°Yes£¬e-l-v-e-s£¬Elves .¡±   
¡°AAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~NO£¡¡±   
ÏÚ±ýÃ»ÓÐÔÙÒ»´Î³öÏÖ£¡²¢ÇÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÖð½¥ÇåÐÑµÄÄÔ×Ó¿ªÊ¼ÈÃÎÒ·¢¾õ×Ô¼ºµÄ´¦¾³ËÆºõÕæµÄ²»Ãî£¬ÕâÀï¸Ã²»»áÕæµÄÊÇÊ²Ã´Ææ¹ÖµÄµØ·½°É£¿ÄÑµÀ¡­¡­ÎÒ¾ÍÕæµÄÒªÈçÍ¬ÄÇÐ©ÈýÁ÷Ð¡ËµËùÐ´µÄÒ»°ã´Ó´ËÔ¶ÀëÎÒµÄ·¿¼äÎÒµÄµçÄÔÎÒµÄµçÊÓÎÒµÄÂþ»­ÊéºÍÎÒµÄ°Å±ÈÍÞÍÞ»¹ÓÐpapa¡®sµÄÀ¶É½»¹ÓÐÎÒµÄµçÓ°»­¿¯ºÍµ¢ÃÀ¼¾½ÚºÍ×î°®ºÍÎÒ×òÌì¸ÕÂòµÄ¡¶Õ½ÀõÇéÈË²»Éè·À¡·»¹ÓÐ¡¶Ä§½ä¡·µÄÒëÁÖ°æÐ¡Ëµ¡ª¡ª¡¶Ä§½ä¡·µÄÒëÁÖ°æÐ¡Ëµ¡ª¡ª¡¶Ä§½ä¡·µÄÒëÁÖ°æÐ¡Ëµ¡ª¡ª   
µ±Õâ¸öÃû×ÖÔÚÎÒµÄÄÔº£ÖÐ»Øµ´ÁËÊý´ÎÖ®ºó£¬ÎÒ¿ªÊ¼Ïëµ½Ò»¸öÎÊÌâ£¬Òò´ËÎÒÁ¢¼´¿ªÊ¼ÁËÇóÖ¤£º   
¡°Where is this?¡±   
¡°Oh£¬this is Imladris.¡±   
ÍêÈ«²»¹ËÖÜÎ§µÄ¡°¾«Áé¡±ÃÇ²ïÒìµÄÑÛ¹âºÍ½ä±¸µÄÑÛÉñ£¬ÎÒ³åÏòÁËÁË¸Õ¸ÕÔÚ²»Ô¶´¦µÄ×À×ÓÉÏ·¢ÏÖµÄÎÒµÄ°ü°ü£¬°ÑÀïÃæµÄ¶«Î÷È«²¿µ¹ÔÚÁËµØÉÏ£¬È»ºóÎÒ·¢ÏÖÁËÎÒÒªÕÒµÄ¶«Î÷£ºImladris£¬Rivendell£¬ÁÖ¹È£¬Elrond¡­¡­   
Ò»Ë«ÊÖ°ÑÎÒ·öÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÎÒ·¢ÏÖÃæÇ°Õ¾×ÅÒ»¸öÔõÃ´¿´¶¼ÑÛÊìµÄ²»ÄÜÔÙÑÛÊìµÄºÚ·¢¾«Áé£¬È»ºóÔø¾­ÔÚÎÒÍ´²»ÓûÉúµÄÊ±ºòÃüÁîÎÒÕÅ¿ªÑÛ¾¦µÄÉùÒôÔÙÒ»´Î¿ªÊ¼¶ÔÎÒËµ»°£º   
¡°welcome to Imladris£¬fantastic wayfarer .¡±   
ÏÚ±ýµôµ½ÁËÎÒÍ·ÉÏ£¬ÏÖÔÚÎÒÈ·Êµ¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼º±»ÔÒÔÎÁË¡£   
¡°E¡­¡­E¡­¡­E°Ö°Ö¡­¡­°¡¹þ¹þ£¬²»»á°É£¿¡± 

  


ÎÒÓÐ¼ÌÐøÐ´Å¶¡­¡­  
ÒÀ¾ÉºúÑÔÂÒÓïÖÐ¡­¡­  
ÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐÄ¿µÄÃ»ÓÐÌá¸ÙÃ»ÓÐ¼Æ»®µÄËæ±ÊÂÒÐ´¡­¡­ÎÒµÄ¶ñÊÈºÃ°¡¡­¡­

  


µÚÈýÕÂ Mos£¨Ï°¹ß£©

ÐøÁËÓÖÐø£¬¶ÏÁËÓÖ¶Ï£¬×îÖÕÏß»¹ÊÇ¶ÏÁË¡£¶øÄÇÒ»¿Ì£¬µ½µ×Ò²²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇÔõÑùµÄ±íÇé¡ª¡ªÊÇÈçÐÇ¶é°ãÒ»ÉúÒ»´ÎµÄÁ÷Àá£¬»¹ÊÇ»ÐÈ»Ð¦×Å·ÂÈô×ß¹ýÁËÇ§É½ÍòË®°ãµÄÇÄÈ»£¿  
ÃÍµØÕöÑÛ£¬¾«µñÏ¸ÔäµÄÌì»¨°åËµÃ÷ÁËµØµã£¬»Ð»ÐÈ»µÄ×øÆðÁË£¬Ïë×ÅÏë×Å¾Í²»ÓÉµÃÇáÐ¦£¬Ö»ÊÇÐ¦×Ô¼ºµÄ³ÕÁË¡ª¡ªµ½ÓÖÊÇºÎ±Ø£¿Èç½ñ¡­¡­ÒÑ¾­ÔÚÕâÀïÁË¡£  
²»¶à²»ÉÙ£¬À´µ½Õâ¸öÄ°ÉúµÄÊÀ½ç3ÌìµÄÊ±¼ä¡£ËäËµ²»¼ûµÄÏ²»¶³ÉÎª°ËµãµµµÄÖ÷½Ç£¬¿ÉÊÇµô¶¼µô½øÀ´ÁË£¬¿É¾ÍÕæµÄÊÇÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨£¬¶øÇÒ£¬ÄÇ¸öÕæµÄ×Ô¼º£¬ÐËÐíÊÇËÀÁË°É£¿±»ÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéÃÇÑÐ¾¿ÁË°ëÌì£¬ËµÊÇÏÖÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÉíÌåÊÇ¾«ÉñÁ¦µÄÄý½á£¬Òò´ËÓ¦¸ÃÊÇMaiar¡ª¡ª»îÍÑÍÑÊÇÒ»¸öRPG°æµÄÉñ»°¹ÊÊÂÂï£¡ÌýÁË¾Í²»ÓÉµÃ´óÐ¦£¬È»ºóÀäÀäµÄËµ»¹ºÃ³¤µÄ²»Ïñ¾«Áé£¬·ñÔòÒ»¶¨ÒªËµÎÒÊÇ·ßÅ­Ö®Õ½ÀïÃæËÀµôµÄ¾«ÁéÖ®»ê£¬ÅÂÁËèóÀ­²ÅËÄ´¦ÓÎµ´µÄ£¬½á¹ûÓÖÏÅ»µÁËÒ»Èº½ð·¢Òø·¢ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÃÇ£¬²»ÖªµÀÄÃ¾«ÁéÓïàÖ¹¾Ê²Ã´¡£  
×Ü¶øÑÔÖ®£¬ÊÇ»Ø²»È¥ÁË¡£  
×òÌì¾ÍÕûÀíÁË±³°ü£¬ºÃÔÚµ±×÷Ãü¸ù×ÓµÄWORKMANºÍÄÇÐ©´Å´øÃ»ÓÐ»µµô£¬Ö»²»¹ýÊÕÒô»úºÍÊÖ»úÍêÈ«ÊÕ²»µ½Ñ¶ºÅ£¬ÔÙÀ´¾ÍÊÇ¿Î±¾¡¢¿ìÒëÍ¨ºÍËæÉíµÄÐ¡¶«Î÷¶¼»¹ºÃºÃµÄ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­ÄÇ²¿Ä§½äËãÊÇÃ»ÓÃÁË¡£  
¡°²»¹ÜÄãÊÇ°£À­µ¤»¹ÊÇ°£ºÕÂåË¹£¬ÔÙ¸Ò¶ÔÎÒµÄWORKMANÏÂÊÖ¾Í°ÑÄãÃÇÁ½¸öÈÓµ½Äª¶¼È¥¼ûÄ¦¶û¿ÜÅ¶£¡¡±  
ºÃÔÚÊÇËµÓ¢Óï£¬ËäËµpoorµÄÒªËÀ£¬µ«ÈÕ³£»á»°×ÜËãÊÇÃ»ÓÐÎÊÌâ£¬Ð¡Ð¡µÄÍþÐ²Ò»ÏÂÒ²²»³ÉÎÊÌâ£¬Ö»²»¹ý¡­¡­ÍþÐ²Á½¸öÐ¡º¢×Ó£¬×Ô¼ºÒ²²»¼ûµÃÔõÃ´¸ßÃ÷¡£°¡°¡£¬Ã»ÓÐ´í£¬ÄÇ¶ÔÖøÃûµÄË«°ûÌ¥ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÊÇÊ®À´ËêµÄÐ¡º¢×Ó£¬¶øÏÖÔÚ¡­¡­ÀëÄÇ¸ö¹âÃ¢ÍòÕÉµÄÄ§½ä´óÕ½µÄÊ±´ú»¹ÓÐ×Å¼¸°ÙÉÏÇ§ÄêµÄ¾àÀëÄØ£¬ÕâÑùÒ»À´£¬¿É²»ÊÇ¡­¡­ÕæµÄÖ»ÓÐÀäÐ¦ÁËÂð£¿  
Î¢Î¢µÄÌ¾Æø£¬ÓÖÈÌ²»×¡Ð¦½«ÆðÀ´£¬µ½µ×²»ÊÇµ±±¯¾çÅ®Ö÷½ÇµÄÃü°¡¡­¡­ÕâÃ´Ïë¾Í¾õµÃÕæÊÇÎÞÁÄ£¬ËùÒÔË÷ÐÔÕÐÊÖ½ÐÄÇÁ½¸ö±»Ä§ÍõµÄÃû×ÖÏÅµÄÃæÃæÏàêïµÄº¢×Ó¹ýÀ´£¬½²¸øËûÃÇ¿ìÒëÍ¨µÄÓÃ·¨£¬µ½µ×ÊÇ¾«Áé±¦±¦£¬´ÏÃ÷µÄ²»µÃÁË£¬Ò»ÏÂ×Ó¾ÍÑ§»áÁË¡£¿´Á½¸öºÚÍ··¢µÄÐ¡Ë§¸çÍæµÃ²»ÒàÀÖºõ£¬¸É´à¾Í¸úËûÃÇÔ¼ºÃÁË²»×¼²ð²»×¼¼ûË®£¬È»ºó¸øËûÃÇÄÃ×ÅÍæÈ¥¡ª¡ª±Ï¾¹»¹ÊÇ¶ÔÐ¡º¢×ÓÃ»°ì·¨ÄØ¡£  
Ð¦×Å¿´ÄÇÁ½¸öÐ¡ÍÃ×Ó±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµÄ×ßµôÁË£¬È»ºó×Ô¼º´øÁË¶ú»úÌýchorale£¨ÖÚÔÞ¸è£©£¬ÀÁÀÁµÄ¾ÍÓÖ¹ýÈ¥ÁËÒ»Ìì°É£¿ÎÞËùÎ½µÄ°ÑÃ¿Ò»¸öÏ¸°û¶¼ÉîÉîµÄ³Á½øÒôÀÖÀï£¬¸Ð¾õÉíÌåÖÐÓÐÐýÂÉÔÚÇáÈáµÄ´©ÐÐ£¬Ö»ÓÐÔÚÕâ¸öÊ±ºò×î¿ìÀÖ¡£baroque£¨°ÍÂå¿Ë£©·çµÄ¶«Î÷×îÄÜ¹»´ò¶¯ÈËÐÄ£¬°ÍºÕµÄ¶«Î÷×ÜÊÇÃÀµÄ£¬ÒòÎªÀïÃæÓÐ³¬ÍÑÁËÈËÐÔµÄ°üÈÝ£¬¶øºàµÂ¶û¾Í¶àÁË×¯ÑÏ¡­¡­Ò»±ßÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅÒ»±ß¾ÍÔÙÒ»´ÎµÄ³Á³ÁµÄË¯¹ýÈ¥£¬Õâ¸öÊ±ºò¾ÍºÜÏ²»¶ÕâÀï¡ª¡ª¿ÕÆøÇåÐÂµÄ²»Ïñ»°£¬¶øÇÒÓÖÁ÷Ë®ºÍ·ç£¬ÔÙÔõÃ´¶¼²»»áÓÐØ¬ÃÎ£¬Ò²ÐíÔÚÕæµÄÏûÊ§Ö®Ç°¾ÍÁôÔÚÕâÀïÒ²²»´í°¡¡­¡­Ö»Òª²»±»¸Ï³öÈ¥µÄ»°¡£  
Ë¯¾õË¯¾õ»¹ÊÇË¯¾õ¡­¡­È»ºó¾Í±»³³ÐÑÁË¡£  
ÄÕºÞµÄµÉ×Åµ¨¸Ò³³ÐÑÎÒµÄ¼Ò»ï£¬·ß·ßÁË°ëÌì»¹ÊÇ¹Ô¹ÔµÄÆð´²»»ÒÂ·þ¡ª¡ªÃ»°ì·¨£¬ÈË¼ÒËµÀÏ´ó¾ÍÔÚÎÔÊÒÍâÃæµÈ×ÅÁË¡£ÄÇ¸öÁË²»ÆðµÄE°Ö°Ö×Ô´ÓÄÇÌìÆð¾ÍÔÙÃ»ÓÐÂ¶¹ýÃæ£¬²»¹ý¿´ÔÚËûÃ»ÓÐ¸ÏÈË»¹¸ø³Ô¸øºÈ»¹ÅÉÈË·þÊÌµÄÃæ×ÓÉÏÒ²¾Í²»¼Æ½ÏÁË£¬±Ï¾¹ËûÊÇË§¸ç°¡£¬ËùÒÔ»¹ÊÇ¹Ô¹ÔµÄÈ¥ÁË£¬Ö»²»¹ýÄþËÀ¶¼²»´©¾«ÁéÄÇÖÖÆæ¹ÖµÄÈ¹×Ó£¬¶øÇÒ¶ú¶äÉÏ»¹ÒÀ¾É¹Ò×ÅÎÒµÄWORKMAN¾ÍÊÇÁË¡£²»¹ÜÔõÃ´Ëµ¶¼ÓÐ²»ÏéµÄÔ¤¸Ð£¬ËùÒÔ»¹ÊÇÒ»¶¨»áÓ¦ÑéµÄ£¬ÔÚÄÚÐÄÄ¬Ä¬Æíµ»Õâ´ÎÒªµôµÄ»°Çëµôµ½´óÂÌÁÖÈ¥£¬ËùÒÔÃü¸ù×ÓÊÇ¾ø¶ÔÒª´ø×ÅµÄ£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­  
¡°¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­ÎÒÃÇ¡­¡­ÎÒÃÇÕæµÄ²»ÊÇ¹ÊÒâµÄ¡­¡­¡±  
ËÀÐ¡º¢£¡ÕæµÄ²»ÊÇ¹ÊÒâµÄ¾Í¿ÉÒÔ°ÑÈË¼Ò¼¸°Ù¿éÇ®µÄ¿ìÒëÍ¨µô½øË®Àï£¿µ½µ×ÊÇË­½Ì¸øÄãÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÕâÃ´ÔãÌ¤¶«Î÷µÄ£¡  
ÊµÔÚÊÇºÜÏëÕâÃ´Å­ºð»ØÈ¥£¬µ«ÊÇ¿´µ½Á½ÕÅÒ»Ä£Ò»ÑùµÄÁ³¿ÞµÄÔàÙâÙâ£¬ÆøµÄ×ì½Ç³é´¤ÁË°ëÌìÒ²»¹ÊÇ°ÑÉùÒôÑÊÁË»ØÈ¥£¬Ì¾ÆøÔÙÌ¾Æø£¬È»ºó´ÓÍâÌ×¿Ú´üÀïÕÒ³öÊªÖ½½í¸øÁ½¸öÐ¡¹í²ÁÁ³£¬¿ÉÊÇÍ»È»¾Í±»±§×¡µ±ÁËÃ«½í¡­¡­  
¡°Á½¸öËÀÐ¡º¢£¡ÎÒÕâ¿ÉÊÇÇÉ²¯µÄÍâÌ×£¬ÅªÔàÁË¸úÄãÃÇÃ»ÍêÅ¶¡­¡­¡±  
ÍÑ¿ÚÂîÍêÁË²ÅÏëÆðº¢×ÓËû°ÖºÃÏñÒ²ÔÚµÄÑù×Ó£¬ËùÐÒÂîµÄÊÇÖÐÎÄ£¬Å¶»î»î»î~~~~~~²»¹ý¡­¡­Ë­Ëµ¾«Áé¿ÉÒÔ¿´Í¸ÈËÐÄµÄ°¡£¿¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇ¡­¡­´óÊµ»°¡£ÄÇË«ÑÛ¾¦Ã÷Ã÷°×°×¾ÍÊÇÃ÷°×ÎÒÂîµÄÊÇÊ²Ã´¸öÄÚº­£¬¿ÉÊÇ»¹ÊÇÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦×Å£¬ÈÏÕæµÄ¸úÎÒµÀÇ¸£¬ÕæµÄÊÇ¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐ°ì·¨°¡¡£  
¡°²»¹ýÊÇÐ¡¶«Î÷°ÕÁË£¬ÓÃ²»×Å¼Æ½ÏµÄ¡ª¡ªºÎ¿ö»¹²»¼ûµÄÊÇ»µÁË¡£¡±  
Ð¦Ð¦µÄËµ£¬ºÜÅå·þ×Ô¼ºÔÚ·Ç³£Ï²»¶µÄ½ÇÉ«ÃæÇ°¾ÓÈ»Ã»ÓÐ½ôÕÅÒ®£¬¹ûÕæÊÇRPG²»ÊÇ£¿ÕâÃ´Ïë×Å¾ÍÐ¦ÁË£¬È»ºóÀ­¿ªÁ½¸öÒÑ¾­²»ÔÙµôÀáÈ´¿ÞµÄßìÑÊµÄÐ¡¹í£¬¹Ô¹ÔµÄµ±±£Ä·ÌæËûÃÇ²ÁÁ³£¬ÕâÑù×Ó¾Í·¢ÏÖ¹ûÕæ»¹ÊÇºÍ¸¸Ç×µÄÂÖÀªºÜÏñÄØ¡£  
ºóÀ´Ð¡¹íÖ®Ò»°£À­µ¤ÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµÄËµÒ»¶¨Òª¸øÎÒÒ»¸ö¶«Î÷×÷Îª²¹³¥£¬¶øÇÒ»¹²»×¼¾Ü¾ø£¬Õæ²»ÖªµÀÊÇ²»ÊÇÕâÖÖÇ¿ÊÆÒ²ÊÇ°Ö°ÖÄÇÀï¼Ì³ÐµÄ£¿²»¹ý×îºó´¿´âÊÇÎªÁËºåÐ¡º¢×Ó£¬»¹ÊÇ´ðÓ¦ÈÃËûËÍÎÒÒ»±¾Êé£¬µ±È»ÁÖ¹ÈËùÓÐµÄÊé¶¼ÔÚE°Ö°ÖµÄÊé·¿Àï£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­  
Êé·¿Ò»ÈÕÓÎ°¡¡­¡­  
¾«Áé°Ö°Ö¹ûÕæºÜÀ÷º¦ÄØ¡£   
Ò»ÐÐÈËÏÈÊÇ¿ª¿ªÐÄÐÄµÄ³ÔÎç·¹¡£ËäËµÅ¬Á¦µÄ³ÔÁËµ«»¹ÊÇ±»Á½¸öÐ¡º¢×Ó½ÌÑµ²¢ÇÒÅÌ×ÓÀïÃæ¶ÑÂúÁË¸÷ÖÖÊß²Ë£¬²»¹ýÈ·ÊµÊÇ¿ª¿ªÐÄÐÄµÄÄØ¡ª¡ª±Ï¾¹¾«ÁéÕâÖÖÉúÎï×î´óµÄÌØµã¾ÍÊÇÑøÑÛ°¡~¿´×ÅÃÀÈËÃ»ÓÐµÀÀíÐÄÇé²»ºÃ£¬ËùÒÔ¾Í¸úÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íÒ»ÆðÍæÎÒÌí²ËÄãÀ´³ÔµÄÓÎÏ·£¬ÖÐ¼ä»¹ÎªÁË½«Ææ¹ÖµÄÇà½·Åªµ½×À×Óµ×ÏÂÈ¥¶øºÏ×÷ÎÞ¼äµÄ¼Ù×°°Ñµ¶×ÓµôÏÂÁË×À×Ó¡£ÊÌÕßÃÇÃ¦µÃ²»ÒàÀÖºõ£¬ÓÚÊÇ±ã¸úÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íÒ»Æð»î»î»î»î~µÄ»µÐ¦£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­×÷¹ÖÕâÖÖÊÂÇé±Ï¾¹»¹ÊÇ²»ÄÜÔÚÈçÀ´·ðµÄÑÛÆ¤µ×ÏÂ£¬ÓÚÊÇÐ¡¹íÃÇ±»Ç¿ÆÈ³ÔÁËÒ»¶ÑÇà½·£¬¶øÎÒ¡­¡­´óµÖÊÇÀÁµÃÀíÎÒ°É£¬µ¹ÊÇ×Ô¼º¾õµÃ¹ýÒâ²»È¥£¬ÇÄÇÄµÄ°ïÖú°®ºÕÂåË¹³ÔÁË¼¸Æ¬Çà½·£¬²»¹ý»¹ÊÇÈÌ²»×¡ÍµÍµµÄÐ¦¡£   
ÓÚÊÇ³³³³ÄÖÄÖµÄÖÕÓÚÍÆÁËÅÌ×Ó£¬È»ºóÓÖÒ»ÆðºÆºÆµ´µ´µÄµ½Êé·¿È¥¡ª¡ªËµÊÇÊé·¿£¬¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇÐ¡ÐÍÍ¼Êé¹ÝÂï£¡ÓÐÇ®ÈË¼Ò¾ÍÊÇ²»Ò»Ñù¡­¡­¿ÉÊÇ£¬Åµ´óµÄ·¿×Ó¾ÓÈ»£¡¾ÓÈ»Ã»ÓÐÒ»±¾Êé¿´µÄ¶®£¡5555555~~~~~Ë­»áÈÏµÃÄÇÐ©ÀÍÊ²×ÓµÄÈçÄáÎÄ°¡£¡×î¿É¶ñµÄÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°SopranoÄã¿´²»¶®ÚÀ£¿¿ÉÊÇÕæµÄ²»ÄÑ°¡¡­¡­ÄãÎªÊ²Ã´»á¿´²»¶®àÏ£¿¡±   
°£À­µ¤ÄãÕâ¸ö¡­¡­ËÀ¡¢Ð¡¡¢¹í£¡¸ÒÇéÊÇÎªÁË±¨¸´ÈË¼ÒÖ»°ïÁË°®ºÕÂåË¹³ÔÇà½·Ã»ÓÐÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿¾ÓÈ»ÓÃÈç´Ë·í´ÌµÄÓïÆø¡­¡­   
¡°ºßºßºßºß£¬ÎÒÊÇ²»¶®°¡£¬ÄÇÄã¿´¿´Õâ¸öºÃÁË£¡¡±   
ÄÕÅ­µÄ´Ó¿Ú´üÀïÃæÄÃ³öËæÉí°æµÄ¡¶ÌÆÊ«Èý°ÙÊ×¡·£¬ÓÚÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°ß×£¿àÅ£¿°¡¡­¡­Õâ¡­¡­¡±   
ÌôÃ¼ing¡£   
ÀäÐ¦ing¡£   
»î»î»î»î~~~~~~~~~¸ÒÈÇÎÒ~~~~~~   
¡°°¡£¬ÕâÖÖÎÄ×ÖÎÒÒ²Ã»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÄØ£¬ÊÇÄÄÀïµÄÎÄ×ÖÄØ£¿¡±   
¸ß¹óµÄÒÇÌ¬Ò®¡­¡­Æ¯ÁÁµÄÑÛ¾¦Ò®¡­¡­¶¯ÈËµÄÄ¿¹âÒ®¡­¡­ºÃÌýµÄÉùÒôÒ®¡­¡­²»¹ýËûËµÁËÊ²Ã´¡­¡­Ò®£¿²ÒÁË¡­¡­×Ô¾ò·ØÄ¹¡¢×÷¼ë×Ô¸¿¡¢×ÔÑ°ËÀÂ·¡¢×Ô×öÄõ²»¿É»î°¡£¡   
¡°ºÇºÇ£¬Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Å¶£¬Ö»²»¹ýÊÇ¶«·½ÎÄ×ÖµÄÒ»ÖÖ°ÕÁË£¬Å¶ºÇºÇ¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦¡­¡­Î¢Ð¦³ÖÐøÖÐ¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¿åµôÁË¡­¡­   
¡°°¡°¡¡­¡­ÎÒÌ¹°×¾ÍÊÇÁË¡£ÊÇÎÒÄÇÀïµÄ×ÖÀ²¡£¡±   
¡°Äú¡®ÄÇÀï¡¯£¿¡±   
¡°¶Ô°¡¡£¡±   
µ½ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ¡°ÄúÄÇÀïÊÇÄÄÀï¡±ÕâÖÖÎÊÌâ³öÏÖ£¬ºÚÍ··¢µÄ¾«Áé°Ö°ÖÖ»ÊÇÐ¦ÁËÐ¦£¬È»ºóÅÄÅÄÁËÐ¡¹íÃÇµÄÍ·¡£   
ÕâÃ´ÒÔÀ´¾ÍÕæµÄÎÞ»°¿ÉËµÁË£¬µ«ÊÇ°£À­µ¤ËÆºõ»¹ÊÇ²»¸ÊÐÄµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÄÖ×ÅËµ¾ø¶ÔÃ»ÓÐËûÑ§²»»áµÄÎÄ×Ö£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­×îÖÕÔ¼ºÃÁË´ÓÃ÷ÌìÆðÃ¿ÌìÒ»¸öÐ¡Ê±µÄÖÐÎÄÑ§Ï°£¬°¡°¡£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»¸öÐ¡Ê±µÄÈçÄáÎÄÑ§Ï°¡ª¡ªµ±È»£¬Ð¡¹íÊÇÀÏÊ¦¡­¡­   
½ÓÏÂÀ´¾ÍÊÇshowÊ±¼äÁË£¬Á½¸ö°®ìÅÒ«µÄÐ¡º¢ÄÃÁËÒ»´óÞûÊé½²Õâ½²ÄÇ£¬ÍêÈ«ÌÕ×íÔÚ½Ìµ¼Ê²Ã´¶¼²»ÖªµÀµÄ¼Ò»ïÁË½â¾«ÁéµÄÖªÊ¶µÄ¿ìÀÖÖÐ£¬¶ø¾«Áé°Ö°ÖËÆºõÒ²ºÜÏÐ£¬Ö»ÊÇÐ¦Ð¦µÄÄÃÁËÒ»±¾Êé×ùÔÚÅÔ±ß¿´£¬»òÕßÊÇÅÂËû²»ÔÚÁ¬Êé·¿¶¼±»²ðÁË°É£¿Ë­½ÐÎÒÃÇ²»ÊÇºÃº¢×ÓÄØ¡­¡­ÓÚÊÇÐ¦Ð¦ÄÖÄÖµÄÊ±¼äÁï¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬²»¹ýµ½µ×»¹ÊÇÐ¡º¢×Ó£¬Ò²²»ÖªµÀÊÇÄÄÒ»¸öÏÈ¿ªÊ¼£¬×ÜÖ®°®ºÕÂåË¹¶ãµ½É³·¢ÉÏÈ¥Ë¯ÁË£¬¶ø°£À­µ¤°¡¡­¡­×îºóÒ»±ß½²¾«Áé±¦×êµÄ´«ËµÒ»±ß¿äÒ«¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûÀÏÄÌÄÌµÄ½ð·¢£¬×îºó¿ªÊ¼ÔÚÊéÃæÉÏµãÍ·¼¦ß¶Ã×¡­¡­°¥Ñ½Ñ½£¬ÕæµÄÊÇ¡­¡­ºÃ¿É°®Å¶£¡Ò»±ßÎæ×Å×ìÒ»±ßÍµÍµµÄÐ¦£¬¿ÉÊÇÌ§Í·È´ÈÃÄ¿¹â×²ÉÏÒ»Ë«ºÍÐ¡¹íÃÇÏàËÆµÄÑÛ¾¦¡ª¡ª   
±»¿´´©ÁËÄØ¡£   
Ò»Ë²¼ä¾ÍÖ»ÄÜÕâÃ´Ïë£¬Á¬ÒÆ¿ªÑÛ¹â¶¼²»ÄÜ£¬¸Ð¾õÀäº¹¿ªÊ¼Ë³×Å¶îÍ·Ò»µÎÒ»µÎµÄ¹öÏÂÀ´£¬¿ÉÊÇÈ´²»¿Ï·þÊä£¬ËùÒÔÂýÂýµÄ·Å¿ÕÁËÕû¿ÅÐÄ£¬Á¬ÊÓÏß¶¼ÈÃËüÄ£ºý£¬ºôÎü¶¼ÈÃËüÍ£Ö¹£¬ÓÚÊÇµÈµ½ÔÙÒ»´Î½«ÒâÊ¶ÕÒ»ØÀ´£¬¾ÍÒÑ¾­²»»áÔÚ·¢¶¶ÁËÄØ¡£   
¹ûÕæÊÇ¡ª¡ªÒø¾µ°¡¡£   
Ó³ÔÚ¾µ×ÓÀïµÄ¹ûÕæÊÇ×Ô¼º£¬ËùÒÔ²Å»á¾åÅÂ°É£¿ÕâÃ´Ïë×Å¾ÍÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦ÆðÀ´ÁË£¬×ö¸¸Ç×µÄ¾«ÁéÒ²Î¢Ð¦ÆðÀ´£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­Ò²ÐíÊÇ³°Ð¦×ÅÈËÀàµÄ×ÔÒÔÎªÊÇÒ²²»Ò»¶¨°É£¿ËäÈ»ÕâÃ´Ïë£¬µ«ÊÇÌìµ×ÏÂµÄ°Ö°Ö¶¼Ò»Ñù°¡£¡¼´Ê¹ÊÇ¾«Áé°Ö°Ö£¬°Ñ°®À§µÄº¢×Ó±§µ½É³·¢ÉÏÈ¥µÄÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíÒ²ºÍÆÕÍ¨µÄ°Ö°ÖÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Á½ÑùÄØ£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­¾«Áé»¹ÊÇºÍÈËÀàÓÐ×ÅÏàËÆµÄµØ·½°É¡­¡­   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´²»°ÑÎÒÈÓ³öÈ¥ÄØ£¿ÎÒ¿É²»ÊÇÄÇ¸öÊ²Ã´MaiarÓ´¡£¡±   
ÅÂ³³ÐÑÁËÂÏÉú×Ó£¬ËùÒÔÐ¡Ð¡ÉùµÄÎÊ£¬¶øµÃµ½µÄ»Ø´ðÒ²ÊÇÐ¡Ð¡ÉùµÄ¡£   
¡°ÕâÀïÒ²²¢²»ÊÇÖ»ÔÊÐíMaiar×¡°¡¡£¡±   
Ê²Ã´Âï¡­¡­ÄÇÃ´ÀíËùµ±È»¡£Î¢Î¢µÄÖåÁËÖå±Ç×Ó£¬¼·³öÒ»¸ö±ê×¼µÄÃ¨Ê½±íÇé£¬µ«ÊÇ³öºõÒâÁÏµÄÈ´±»·´ÎÊÁË¡£   
¡°Èç¹û»á±»ÈÓ³öÈ¥µÄ»°ÄØ£¿¡±   
Ò®£¿Ì«ÄÑÁË°É¡­¡­   
¡°ÄÇ¾ÍÁ÷ÀËÈ¥°¡¡£¡±   
¡°²»ÅÂ£¿¡±   
¡°µ±È»ÅÂ£¬²»¹ýÎÊÌâ×ÜÄÜ½â¾öµÄÂï£¡¡±Ð¦Ð¦µÄËµ¡£µ½µ×»¹ÊÇÓ¢ÎÄpoor°¡£¬²»È»¾ÍËµ¡°³µµ½É½Ç°±ØÓÐÂ·ÁË¡±£¬¾ÍÊÇ²»ÖªµÀ¶Ô·½Ìý²»Í£µÄ¶®¡£   
¡°Ìì¿íµØÀ«£¬ÈË²»¹ýÊÇ¸ö²Ý½æ°ÕÁË£¬ËùÒÔÆ®°¡Æ®°¡×ÜÄÜ»îÏÂÈ¥µÄ¡£¡±ÏëÁËÏëÓÖ½âÊÍÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬Õâ´Î¶Ô·½¿ªÊ¼Ð¦ÁË£¬ÖÁÓÚÊÇ²»ÊÇ³°Ð¦¾Í²»ÖªµÀÁË£¬²»¹ý¿´×ÅÏ¦ÑôÍ»È»¾ÍÏëµ½µôÏÂÀ´Ê±µÄÄÇ¸öÎÊÌâ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¾Í³å¿Ú¶ø³ö£º   
¡°¾«Áé¿ÉÒÔ»î¼¸Ç§¼¸ÍòÄê°É£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇ¡£¡±   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ²»·¢·è£¿¡±   
Ìì¿ÕÊÇ»ðÉÕµÄÑÕÉ«£¬Ò»Æ¬²Ó½ðµÄÀ¶ÏÂ£¬¾«ÁéµÄÁ³·Â·ð³ÉÁËÍ¸Ã÷µÄÑÕÉ«¡£   
µÃµ½ÁËÒ»¸öÎ¢Ð¦£¬µ«ÊÇ´ð°¸ÊÇ¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ð¡£ 

  


µÚËÄÕÂ Crede experto (¼ìÑéÐÅÌõ) 

Ò»¸öÔÂ¡£   
Ã¿Ìì¶¼¹ý×Å²»ÊÂÉú²úµÄÈÕ×Ó£¬ÒÀ¾É±»ºÜ¶à¾«Áé²àÄ¿£¬µ«ÊÇÒÑ¾­ÓÐ¿É°®µÄ¾«ÁéMMÔ¸Òâ¹ýÀ´¸ú×öÅóÓÑ£¬ÉõÖÁ»¹ÓÐÈËºÃÐÄµÄ¸øÁË²¼ÁÏÈÃ×öÐÂÒÂ·þÚÀ£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­ÀûÂäµÄ»­Ïß¼ô²ÃÖ®ºó²Å·¢ÏÖ¸ù±¾¾ÍÃ»ÓÐ·ìÈÒ»úµÄÊÂÊµ£¬ÓÚÊÇÒÂ·þÒ²Ö»ÄÜÓÉ¾«ÁéMMÃÇ°ïÃ¦·ìÁË¡ª¡ªËýÃÇÓÃÓã´Ì×÷µÄÕëÒ®£¡²»ÖªµÀÒªµÀÄÄÒ»Äê²Å»áºÃ¡­¡­²»¹ý²»¹ÜÔõÃ´Ñù£¬»¹ÊÇ¸úÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄÊ±ºò¾õµÃ¿ªÐÄÄØ£¬Ò»ÆðÔÚÁÖÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÔ°ÁÖÀïÅÜÀ´ÅÜÈ¥£¬»¹¿ÉÒÔ¿´µ½ÂíºÍÑ§Ï°¹­¼ýÒ®£¡ÐÒ¸£ÐÒ¸£~   
²»¹ý×îÐÒ¸£µÄ»¹ÊÇÉÏ¿ÎµÄÊ±ºò¡£   
¡°Ê¦Õß£¬´«µÀ£¬ÊÚÒµ£¬½â»óÒ²¡£¡±ÀÏ×æ×ÚËµ¹ýµÄ»°£¬×ÜÊÇÓÐµÀÀí£¬ËùÒÔµ±ÁËÁ½ÄêµÄÀÏÊ¦Ò»Ö±¹Ô¹ÔµÄ¾¡Ö°¾¡Ôð£¬Èç½ñ¾ÍËãÑ§Éú´ÓÈËÀàµÄ±¦±¦±ä³ÉÁË¾«Áé£¬Ò²²»»áÓÐÊ²Ã´ÀýÍâ¡£ËùÒÔÏ°¹ßÐÔµÄÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµÄ±¸ÁË¿Î£¬¶ø½á¹ûÒ²È·Êµ²»´í¡£¾«Áé±¦±¦¹ûÕæ¾ÍÊÇ´ÏÃ÷°¢¡­¡­ÈçÄáÎÄµÄ×ÖÄ¸»¹Ã»ÓÐ½Ìµ½Ò»°ë£¬¿ÉÊÇÖÐÎÄÈ´ÄÜ¹»³É¾ä³É¾äµÄÃ°³öÀ´ÁË£¬²»¹ý´óµÖÒ²¾ÍÊÇÎÒ½ÌµÄÄÇÐ©Àý¾ä¡ª¡ª±Ï¾¹ÊÇ×ÖÄ¸ÓïÑÔ³öÉíµÄ£¬·½¿é×Ö×ÜÊÇÐ´µÄÏñ»­Í¼£¬¶øÇÒ»¹ÄÃÒô±ê×¢Òô¡­¡­°¡°¡£¬²»¹ý×Ô¼ºÐ´µÄÈçÄáÎÄÒ²ºÜÏñÊÇ¹í»­·û¾ÍÊÇÁË£¬²ÐÄî°¡¡­¡­   
¡°The stars are not afraid to appear like fireflies.¡±   
¡°ÒªÔõÃ´·­£¿¡±   
¡°ÈºÐÇ²»ÅÂÏÔµÃÏñÓ©»ðÄÇÑù¡£¡±   
¡°ÄÄ¸ö´ÊÊÇÄÄ¸ö´Ê°¡£¿¡±   
¡°²»»á×Ô¼º¶ÔÂï£¿È¥µô¶¨¹Ú´Ê¡­¡­¡±   
Ã¿´Î¶¼ËµÒ»¸öÐ¡Ê±£¬µ«ÊÇ¾­³£Ð¦Ð¦ÄÖÄÖµÄ¾ÍÕâÑùÒ»Ôç³¿¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬³£³£µÈµ½Ë§ÆøµÄ¾«Áé°Ö°Ö´¦ÀíÍê¹«ÊÂ»Øµ½Êé·¿£¬ÎÒÃÇ»¹ÔÚÄÇÀïÄÖÄÖÄÖ£¬ËùÒÔÕæÊÇÇìÐÒÃ»ÓÐ±»¸Ï³öÈ¥ÄØ£¬²»¹ýÓÐµÄÊ±ºòÒ²ÐíÊÇ¹ÊÒâÍÏÌÃµÄÒ²²»Ò»¶¨¡ª¡ª±Ï¾¹»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨È¥×¢ÒâÄÇ¸öºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÄØ£¬¶øÄÇ¸öÎÊÌâ¡­¡­Ò²»¹Ã»ÓÐ´ð°¸£¬ËùÒÔÓÐµÄÊ±ºòÑ§Ï°½áÊøÁËÒ²»áÀµ×Å²»×ß£¬¸É´àÄÃ³ö¿ÚÓï¿Î±¾½²Ð¦»°¸øÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íÌý£¬µ«ÊÇ³£³£ÅªµÃ×Ô¼ºÒ²¸úµÄÒ»ÆðÐ¦µ½µØÉÏÈ¥£¬ÕæÊÇÐÒ¸£µÄÉú»îÄØ¡£   
ÐÒ¸£µÄ£¬¾ÍÏñ¼ÙµÄÒ»Ñù¡£Òò´Ë£¬¼´Ê¹±»´òËé£¬Ò²Ã»Ê²Ã´ºÃÆæ¹ÖµÄ¡£   
±Ï¾¹»¹ÊÇ¸ö¡°Ã»ÓÐÐÄ¡±µÄ¼Ò»ïÄØ£¬ËùÒÔ×ÜÊÇÕâÑù×ÓÆÈÇÐµÄÆóÅÎ×ÅÆÆÃðµÄÀ´ÁÙ£¬Ò²×ÜÊÇÈÌ²»×¡»áÏëÒª½«´¿°×É«µÄ¶«Î÷È¾ÉÏÅ¨Å¨µÄÑªÉ«¡£Å¼¶ûÒ²»áÓÃÀäÀäµÄÑÛ¹â×¢ÊÓ×ÅÔÚÑÛÇ°Ð¦µÄ²ÓÀÃµÄº¢×Ó£¬Å¼¶ûÒ²»áÏëµ½²»ÖªµÀ¼¸°ÙÄêºóÕâÁ½¸öº¢×Ó¾Í»áÒòÎªËûÃÇµÄÄ¸Ç×¶ø³ÉÎªÁ½¸öÓÃÉ±Â¾À´ÖÎÓúÄÚÐÄÉË¿ÚµÄ¾«Áé¡­¡­È»ºó¡ª¡ªÐÄ»áÒþÒþµÄ×öÍ´¡£Ö»ÊÇ£¬Ã»ÓÐÐÄµÄÈËÔõÃ´»áÍ´ÄØ£¿   
Ïëµ½ÕâÀï¾Íµ­µ­µÄ¿àÐ¦ÆðÀ´£¬µ«ÊÇÂíÉÏ¾Í±»Á½¸öÐ¡»µµ°×¥×¡ÒªÇóÌ¹°×½»´ýÎªÊ²Ã´ÍµÐ¦£¬Ö»ÄÜÊ²Ã´¶¼²»Ëµ£¬Î¢Î¢µÄÐ¦×Å¡£   
¡°Sopranoµ½µ×Ð¦Ê²Ã´Âï£¡¡±   
ÈÎÐÔµÄµÜµÜÒ»¸±¾ø¶Ô²»¿ÏÍ×Ð­µÄÑù×Ó£¬ÓÚÊÇÈÌ²»×¡°ÑËûÀ­½ø»³Àï£¬ÇáÇáµÄÓÃÊÖÖ¸ÊáÀíÄÇÂÒÔãÔãµÄºÚ·¢£¬Çé²»×Ô½ûµÄ£¬¾Í¸øÁËÎÂÈá¡£   
¡°²»ÊÇÐ¦°®¶ûÂåºÕÓ´£¬Ö»²»¹ýÏëÆðÁËÎÒµÄ±¦±¦¶øÒÑ¡£¡±   
¡°ß×£¿¡±   
¡°Ò®£¿¡±   
Á½¸öºÚ·¢µÄÐ¡ÄÔ´üÒ»Æð¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬È»ºóÒì¿ÚÍ¬ÉùµÄËµ×Å¡°²»»á°É£¿¡±£¬µ«ÊÇµÃµ½¿Ï¶¨µÄ´ð¸´ºóÁ½Ë«Æ¯ÁÁµÄ´óÑÛ¾¦Á¢¼´¾Í³äÂúÁË³ç°ÝµÄ¹âÃ¢¡£   
¡°SopranoÄãÊÇÂèÂèÒ®£¿¡±   
¡°ºÃÁË²»ÆðÅ¶~~~~~¡±   
¿É°®µÄ±íÇéÈÃÈË·¢Ð¦£¬µ«ÊÇÍ»È»¾õµÃÓÐÊ²Ã´²»¶Ô¾¢£¬Å¬Á¦»ØÒäÁË°ëÌì£¬ÖÕÓÚÊÇÏëÆðÁËÎÊÌâ¡£   
¡°°£À­µ¤ºÍ°®ºÕÂÞË¹µÄÂèÂèÄØ£¿¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¿´¼û¹ýÄØ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÂèÂèÔÚÂåË¹ÂÜÁÖÓ´£¬ÎÒ×îÏ²»¶ÂèÂèÁË£¡¡±   
¡°ÔÚÍâ×æÄ¸ÄÇÀï£¬µÈµ½Ëý»ØÀ´µÄÊ±ºòÎÒÃÇ¾Í»áÓÐ¸öÐ¡µÜµÜÁË£¡¡±   
¡°ËûÒ»¶¨»áÓÐÂèÂèÄÇÑùµÄ½ð·¢£¡¡±   
¡°¶øÇÒÒ²»á³¤µÄÏñÂèÂèÒ»Ñù¿É°®£¡¡±   
¿´ÆðÀ´ÊÇÔø¾­ÌÖÂÛ¹ýºÜ¶à»ØÁË£¬»Ø´ðµÄÒ»µãµÄ²»º¬ºýÄØ£¬²»¹ý¡­¡­¿ÉÄÜÒªÈÃËûÃÇÊ§ÍûÁË£¬Òª³öÉúµÄÄÇ¸ö£¬Ó¦¸Ã¾ÍÊÇÃÀÀöµÄÐÇ³½¹«Ö÷°É¡­¡­   
¡°Èç¹ûÊÇÐ¡ÃÃÃÃÓÖÊÇºÚ·¢²¢ÇÒ³¤µÃÏñ°Ö°ÖµÄ»°£¬ÄãÃÇ¾Í²»Ï²»¶ËýÁËÂï£¿¡±   
ÕâÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇ»µÐÄÑÛÂï£¿ÕâÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇ»µÐÄÑÛÂï£¡²»¹ý¾«Áé±¦±¦ÃÇÒ²²»ÊÇ±¿Ð¡º¢ÄØ¡­¡­   
¡°»¹ÊÇ»áÏ²»¶µÄÑ½£¡¡±   
¡°¾ÍÊÇ¾ÍÊÇ£¬ÒòÎªÊÇÎÒÃÇµÄÃÃÃÃÂï£¡¡±   
µ¥´¿ÇÒÉÆÁ¼µÄº¢×Ó°¡¡­¡­²»½ûÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦ÆðÀ´ÁË£¬È»ºóÎÊÌâ¾ÍÄÇÃ´ÇáÒ×µÄÍÑ¿Ú¶ø³ö¡£   
¡°Èç¹û½«À´ÄãÃÇµÄÂèÂè±»ÉËº¦ÁË£¬ÄÇÃ´ÄãÃÇÒªÔõÃ´¶Ô´ýÉËº¦ËýµÄÈËÄØ£¿¡±   
Ã»ÓÐµÈµ½»Ø´ð£¬¼¸ºõÁ¢¼´µÄ£¬±»´ò¶ÏÁË¡ª¡ª±»¸Õ¸Õ½øÀ´µÄ¾«Áé¡£   
¡°²»ÒªÎÊº¢×ÓÕâÖÖÎÊÌâ¡£¡±ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ½ôÖåÁËÃ¼Í·£¬ÀäÀäµÄÄ¿¹â×¢ÊÓ×Å£¬¡°ÕâÖÖ¼ÙÉè¶ÔËûÃÇÀ´ËµÌ«Ææ¹ÖÁË¡£¡±   
ÐÄÖÐÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷¿ªÊ¼´À´ÀÓû¶¯£¬Í¬ÑùÀäÀäµÄ£¬Ìýµ½×Ô¼ºµÄÉùÒô»ØÏìÔÚ¿ÕÆøÖÐ¡£   
¡°Èç¹û²»ÊÇ¼ÙÉèÄØ£¿¡±   
¾µ×ÓËéÁË¡£   
ÉîåäÃÀÀöµÄÑÛÄ¿²»×ª¾¦µÄÄýÊÓ×Å£¬µ«ÄÚÀïÈ´Á÷¹âÒç²ÊµÄ»Ã»¯ÎªÍòÇ§ËéÆ¬£¬Ò»Ë²¼äÁèÀ÷µÄÉ±Æø¾ÍÒÑ´úÌæÔ­±¾²»¶¯ÉùÉ«¸¡ÉÏÁËË®Ãæ¡£   
¡°²»ÊÇ¼ÙÉè£¬ÄÇÃ´ÊÇ¾¯¸æÂð£¿¡±   
Èç¹û»Ø´ð¡°ÊÇ¡±µÄ»°£¬ÄÇÃ´ÃÎ¾Í»áËéÁË°É¡­¡­²»ÖªµÀËÀÁËÒ»´ÎµÄÈË¿É²»¿ÉÒÔÔÙÒ»´Î±»É±ÄØ£¿Ò»±ßÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅÒ»±ßÕæÕæÕýÕýµÄÀäÐ¦ÁË£¬¿ÉÊÇÍ»È»¼äÈ´´ÓÐÄÀïÓ¿ÉÏÀ´Ò»ÕóÓÖÒ»ÕóÉîÉîµÄ¾ëµ¡¡ª¡ªÒÀ¾ÉÌÓ²»µôÄØ¡£   
¡°²»ÊÇÄØ¡£Ö»²»¹ýÊÇÔ¤ÑÔ°ÕÁË¡ª¡ªÄúÏÅ×Åº¢×ÓÁË¡£¡±   
¾ë¾ëµÄÐ¦£¬ÔÚÄÇË«ò­½ôµÄÃ¼»¹Ã»ÓÐ¸ü½ôÖ®Ç°À­ÁËÐ¡º¢×ÓÀ´µ±µ²¼ýÅÆ£¬ÕæÊÇ²»¹»¹âÃ÷ºÇ£¬²»È»ÔõÃ´Ëµ¡°Î¨Å®×ÓÓëÐ¡ÈËÄÑÑø¡±ÄØ£¿Ð¦Ð¦µÄ×ªÍ·£¬È´¿´¼ûÁËÐ¡¹íÃÇµ£ÐÄµÄÑÛÉñ£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾ÍÐÄÍ·Ò»Å¯¡£   
¡°²»Òª½ôµÄ£¬°£À­µ¤ºÍ°®ºÕÂÞË¹ÊÇÒ»¶¨»áÐÒ¸£µÄ¡£µ«ÊÇÒª¼Ç×¡Å¶£¬Èç¹ûÏ£ÍûÓÃºÞÀ´ÖÎÓúÉË¿ÚµÄ»°ÊÇ²»ÐÐµÄÄØ¡­¡­¡±   
¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºÏñ¸öÈýÁ÷µÄÐÞÅ®ËÆµÄ£¬¿ÉÊÇºÃ²»ÈÝÒ×Ëµ½ÌÒ»ÏÂÏÂ£¬µÃµ½µÄ»Ø±¨È´Ö»ÊÇÃ£È»µÄÑÛÉñ£¬ÔÙÔõÃ´´ÏÃ÷±Ï¾¹»¹ÊÇãÂ¶®µÄº¢×ÓÄØ£¬µ¹ÊÇÔçÔçµÄ½ÌËûÃÇ°®Ñ½ºÞÑ½µÄÎÒ×öÁËÓÞÈË£¬Ö»ÊÇ¡­¡­»¹ÊÇ¿ÉÖª¶ø²»¿É¸Ä°¡¡­¡­   
¾ëµÄ¸üÉî£¬Ã÷Ã÷ÊÇÅ¯´ºµÄÌìÆøÈ´ºöµÄ·¢Àä£¬¸É¸É´à´àµÄÕ¾ÆðÉíÀ´×¼±¸Àë¿ª£¬µ«ÊÇÒÂ·þµÄÏÂ°ÚÈ´±»×¥×¡ÁË£¬ÓÚÊÇÅ¯Å¯µÄÐ¦ÁË£¬ÔÚÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íµÄ¶îÍ·ÉÏÒ»ÈËµ¯ÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£   
¡°Ã÷Ìì¼ÌÐøÉÏ¿Î£¬½ñÌìµÄ¿ÎÎÄÒªÊÇ±³²»ÏÂÀ´µÄ»°£¬ÌðµãÐÄÎÒ¾ÍÈ«²¿³Ôµôà¸£¡¡±   
ËäÈ»²»Ã÷ÁËÔ­Òò£¬µ«Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÃ÷°×Æø·Õ²»¶Ô°É¡­¡­Òò´ËÄÑµÃÁ½¸öÐ¡¶«Î÷¶¼¹ÔÇÉµÄÃ»ÓÐ»Ø×ì£¬ËùÒÔÀÖµÃÇáËÉµÄ×ªÉí¾Í×ß£¬µ«ÊÇÑÛ¼ûµÄÀë×Ô¼ºµÄ·¿¼ä½üÁË£¬È´»¹ÊÇ±»½Ð×¡ÁË¡£   
ÏëÊÇ²»·ÅÐÄº¢×ÓÃÇ£¬ÏÈÍÐÁËÊÌÅ®ÃÇÕÕ¹Ë²Å×Ô¼º¸Ï¹ýÀ´°É£¿²»È»Ò²²»»áµ½ÁËÕâÀï²Å±»½Ð×¡£¬Ö»²»¹ýÃ÷Ã÷ÊÇ´ó²½Á÷ÐÇµÄ¸Ï¹ýÀ´µÄ¾«Áé£¬È´ÒÀ¾ÉÒ»¸±ÎÆË¿²»¶¯µÄÑù×Ó¡ª¡ªÎÈÎÈµÄÕ¾×Å£¬°ëÂ£×ÅË«ÊÖÁ²Èë³¤ÅÛÐä¿Ú£¬ÕâÃ´¿´×Å¾ÍÍ»È»ÏëÆðÁËÄÇ¸öÃûÎªÂÌÒ¶µÄ¾«ÁéÕö×ÅÑÛ¾¦×÷°×ÈÕÃÎµÄÆ¬¶Ï£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾ÍÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇéÂð£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒÀ´ÌýÄÇ¸öÔ¤ÑÔ¡£¡±   
Ð¦Ð¦µÄÎÊ£¬¶Ô·½ÄýÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬È´Ò²Ð¦Ð¦µÄ´ð£¬²»À¢ÊÇ»îÁË¼¸Ç§ÄêµÄÉúÎï£¬·Â·ð¸Õ¸ÕµÄÉ±ÆøÁèÀ÷¶¼²»¹ýÄÏ¿ÂÒ»ÃÎËÆµÄ£¬ÕæÕæÊÇÎÈÈçÌ©É½°¡£¬ÔÚÕâÖÖÉúÎïÃæÇ°Ë£ÅªÐÄ¼Æ²»¹ýÊÇ×ÔÑ°ËÀÂ·°ÕÁËÄØ£¬²»¹ý¾ÍÕâÃ´±»½«ËÀ£¿²Å¡¢²»¡¢¸Ê¡¢ÐÄ£¡   
¡°Ã»ÓÐËµ³öµÄÊÂÇé»¹ÓÐ¸Ä±äµÄ¿ÉÄÜÐÔ£¬µ«ÊÇËµ³öµÄ¾ÍÒ»¶¨»á³ÉÕæÅ¶£¬ÕâÑùÒ²Ã»¹ØÏµÂð£¿¡±   
Ìô×ÅÃ¼»µ»µµÄÐ¦£¬µ½µ×»¹ÊÇÈÌ²»×¡ÒªÊ¹»µ°¡£¬µ½ÊÇÕæµÄÓÐÐ©ÒÅº¶Ã»ÓÐÈ¥±¨Ó°Ôº¡ª¡ªÔçÔõÃ´Ã»·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºÕâÃ´»áÑÝÏ·ÄØ£¿²»¹ý¡­¡­   
¡°¼ÈÈ»ÊÇÄÜ¹»±»¿´¼ûµÄÎ´À´£¬ÄÇÃ´¡­¡­Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÒÑ¾­ÎÞ·¨¸Ä±ä°É£¿¡±   
¿´¼û¡­¡­ÒÔÎªÎÒÊÇ¸ÇÀÏÌ«Ì«°¡£¿ÒÀ¾ÉÆ½»¬Èç¾µ£¬Ð¡Ð¡µÄÈ¦Ì×±»·´ÉäÁË»ØÀ´£¬ÉõÖÁË³±ã»¹±»¼ÓÉÏÁË¸ü¼ÓÇÉÃîµÄÓÕÒò£¬µ½µ×»¹ÊÇÀÏºüÀê°¡¡­¡­ÕâÃ´ÏëÕâÈ«ÎÞÁËºúÄÖµÄÐËÖÂ¡£   
¡°ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÓÐËµÎÒ¿´µÃµ½Å¶£¬ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÈ·Êµ¡®ÖªµÀ¡¯¶øÒÑ¡£¡±   
Ëæ±ãµÄ×øÔÚÒ»±ßµÄÌ¨½×ÉÏ£¬ÉìÊÖ»·×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÏ¥¸Ç£¬Ð¦µÄÍò°ãÎÞ¹¼£¬¶ø¶Ô·½Ö»ÊÇÉîÉîµÄÄýÊÓ¡ª¡ªÓÃ°ÑÈË¿´´©µÄÑÛÉñ£¬ÕâÑù×Ó¾Í²»½ûÏëÆðÔø¾­×÷¹ýµÄ´ßÃßÖÎÁÆ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¸É´àµÄ·ÅËÉÁËÐÄÇé£¬½«Ë¼Î¬ÍêÍêÈ«È«µÄ½»ÁË³öÈ¥£¬Á¢¼´¾Í¿´¼û¶Ô·½Á³ÉÏµÄÐ¦ÈÝÏûÊ§ÁË¡£   
¡°Ò²ÊÇÓÐ¸´ÔÓµÄÈËÀàµÄÓ´¡£¡±   
ÔÚÅÜ¹ý¾«Áé°Ö°ÖÉí±ßµÄÊ±ºòÎ¢Î¢Ð¦×ÅÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬È»ºóÐ¦×ÅÅÜ»Ø×Ô¼ºµÄ·¿¼äÈ¥ÁË£¬Ò²ÐíÃ÷Ìì¡­¡­ÕæµÄÒªË¬Ô¼ÁË°É£¿ 

  


µÚÎåÕÂ Monstrum (Ð×Õ×) 

ÍêÍêÈ«È«µÄ£¬è½ÈËÓÇÌì¡£   
¸Ã·¢ÉúµÄ¶¼·¢ÉúÁË£¬²»¸Ã·¢ÉúµÄÒ²¶¼Ã»ÓÐ·¢Éú£¬ÓÚÊÇ»¹ÊÇ¹Ô¹ÔµÄ»ìÈÕ×Ó£¬¶ø¿Îµ±È»ÒÀ¾ÉÒªÉÏµÄ¡ª¡ª¾«Áé°Ö°Ö¾ÍÊÇ²»Ò»Ñù£¬Ã÷Ã÷ÖªµÀÊÇÊ²Ã´ÑùÆæ¹ÖµÄ½ÇÉ«»¹·ÅÐÄº¢×ÓÃÇ¼ÌÐø¿¿½ü£¬Õæ²»Àí½âÊÇÎªÁËÊ²Ã´¡£²»¹ý¾«Áé±¦±¦ÃÇµ½ÊÇ½ø²½ÉñËÙ£¬Ò»±¾Ì©¸ê¶ûµÄ·ÉÄñ¼¯ÒÑ¾­²î²»¶àÑ§Íê£¬¶øÈÕ³£»á»°¸üÊÇÁïË³¼«ÁË£¬ÒªÊÇ¶ÁÍâÔºµÄ»°Ò»¶¨ÊÇÄ£·¶ÁôÑ§Éú°¡£¡×î½üÉõÖÁ¿ªÊ¼Ã÷Ä¿ÕÅµ¨µÄÔÚÀÏµùµÄÑÛÆ¤×Óµ×ÏÂÄÃÖÐÎÄ¼Æ»®¶ñ×÷¾ç£¬ÕæÊÇ¡°»¢¸¸ÎÞÈ®×Ó¡±ÚÀ¡­¡­   
²»¹ý¾ÍÒòÎªÊÇ´ÏÃ÷µÄÐ¡¹í£¬Òò´ËÓÐµÄÊ±ºò²Å»áÈÇ³ö´óÂé·³£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­µ±·¢ÏÖ°ü°üÀïÃæµÄWALKMAN²»¼ûÁËµÄÊ±ºò£¬µÚÒ»¸ö¾ÍÏëµ½ÁËÄÇÐ©Ð¡¹í¡£±¾À´ÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼¼Æ»®Ò»»á¶ùÒªÔõÃ´ÑùÐÞÕûËûÃÇÀ´½âÆø£¬µ«Í»È»¼äÏëµ½ÁË´óBUG£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾Í±äÁËÑÕÉ«£¬¸Ï½ô¼±¼±µÄÀ­×¡Ò»¸öÊÌÅ®×·ÎÊÐ¡¹íÃÇÔÚÄÄÀï¡£   
Íò·ÖµÄÇìÐÒÄÇÖÖÆæ¹ÖµÄÐÁ´ïÓï·¢Òô¾ÓÈ»ÄÜ¹»±»Ìý¶®£¬¶øÇÒ»¹µÃµ½ÁË¡°ÔÚÊé·¿¡±µÄÈ·ÇÐ´ð°¸£¬ÓÚÊÇÁ¢¼´À­ÆðÂé·³µÄÈ¹°ÚÒ»Â·¿ñ±¼×Å×¥ÈË¡ª¡ª²»£¬×¥¾«ÁéÈ¥Ò²£¬Ò»Â·ÉÏ»¹²»ÍüÆíµ»£º¹ÜËûÊ²Ã´ÈçÀ´»¹ÊÇÂíÀûÑÇ»òÕß°®¶û±´ÀÙË¹£¬×ÜÖ®Ç§Ç§ÍòÍò±£ÓÓÒªÀ´µÃ¼°°¡£¡¶øÇÒ¸ÃËÀµÄÎÒÒÑ¾­ÓÐºÜ¶àÄê¶¼Ã»ÓÐÅÜ¹ý800Ã×ÁË°¡¡­¡­   
²»¹ýÐÒºÃ»¹ÊÇ¸ÏÉÏÁË¡£   
Æø´­ÓõÓõ³å½øÃÅµÄÊ±ºò£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¶«Î÷ÕýÔÚ±»¾«Áé°Ö°ÖÑµ»°£¬¶ø×À×ÓÉÏµÄ×ïÖ¤µÄµÄÈ·È·¾ÍÊÇÎÒµÄ±¦±´Ãü¸ù×ÓWALKMAN°¡¡­¡­¿´×ÅÁ½¸öÐÄÐéµÄÐ¡¹íÚ«Ú«µÄËµ²»³ö»°À´£¬Í»È»¼ä¾ÍÆøµÄÑÛ¾¦¶¼ºìÁË£¬ÄÄÀï»¹¹ËµÃÉÏÅÔ±ß×øÕòµÄÕýÖ÷¶ù£¬¸É´à×Ô¼ºÔ½ÙÞ´úâÒµÄ½ÌÑµÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°ºÜÀ÷º¦°¡¡£¡±   
¡°Soprano½ã½ã¡­¡­¡±   
Õâ»á×ÓÎÒµ¹³ÉÁË½ã½ãÁË£¬ÀäºßÒ»Éù£¬ÄÃÁËWALKMAN¹ýÀ´£¬ÈÃÐ¡¹íÐÖ×Ô¼º°Ñ¶ú»úÄÃµÄ¾àÀë¶ú¶ä20cm£¬È»ºó¿ª»ú£¬¹û²»ÆäÈ»µÄÁ¢¼´²Ò½ÐÉùÒ»Æ¬£¬¾ÍÁ¬×ùÔÚÊé×ÀºóÃæµÄ¾«Áé°Ö°Ö¶¼ÖåÆðÃ¼Í·Ä¿¹âÒõÏÕ£¬Ò»Á³¡°ÕâÊÇÊ²Ã´¹í¶«Î÷¡±µÄ±íÇé£¬ÈÃÈË²»½ûÏë±¬Ð¦£¬ºßºß£¬ºßºßºßºß~Íþ¶ûµÚ£¬Íþ¶ûµÚÊÇÎÞµÐµÄ£¡   
¡°ºÃ¿ÉÅÂà¸à¸à¸~~~~~~~~~¡±   
Ð¡¹íµÜ¸É´à¿ªÊ¼¿ÞÁË£¬¶øÇÒÓÉÓÚÀëÕâ±ß±È½Ï½üµÄÔµ¹Ê£¬ËùÒÔ¾ÓÈ»ÆË¹ýÀ´ÄÃÎÒµÄÅû¼ç×öÊÖ¾î¡­¡­°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬ËÀÐ¡¹í£¡ÄÇ¸öÊÇÎÂÈáÃÀÀöÓÖ¿É°®µÄ¾«ÁéMMÎ¬µÏÀòËþ¸Õ¸Õ×öºÃµÄÀñÎïÒ®£¡5555555555~~~~~ÄãÈÃÎÒÔõÃ´¸úÈË¼Ò½»´ý°¡£¡²»¹ÜÁË£¬¹Ø»úÏÈ£¡Ë³±ã¸ÐÐ»AIWAµÄÏß¿Ø£¬ÕæµÄÊÇºÜºÃÊ¹Ò®¡­¡­   
¡°ºÃÁËºÃÁËÀ²£¬ÎÒ¶¼ÒÑ¾­¹ØÁËÄã¾Í²»Òª¿ÞÁËÂï¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¿ÉÊÇÕæµÄºÃ¿ÉÅÂà¸£¬SopranoÄã¶¼²»ÅÂµÄÂð£¿¡±   
¿ªÊ²Ã´¹ú¼ÊÍæÐ¦£¡ÎÒµÄ¶«Î÷ÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÅÂ£¬¶øÇÒ²»¹ýÊÇÍþ¶ûµÚµÄ°²»êÇú¶øÒÑÂï£¬ÓÖÃ»ÓÐÄÃ°ØÁÉ×ÈÀ´ÏÅÄãÃÇ£¬Ëù²»ÒªÄÃÄÇÖÖ¿ÉÁ¯ÙâÙâµÄÑÛÉñ¿´ÎÒ¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒÓÖ²»ÊÇ¾«ÁéÂï£¬ÄÄÓÐÄãÃÇÄÇÃ´´àÈõµÄ¶ú¶ä¡£¡±   
Õæ²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÕâÃ´Î¯ÇüµÄÐ¡ÉùËµ»°ÚÀ£¬ÓÖ²»ÊÇÎÒÈÃËûÃÇÄÃÕâ¸ö³öÀ´ÌýµÄ£¬¶øÇÒÒ²²»ÊÇ¹ÊÒâÒªÏÅÈËµÄ£¬Ö»²»¹ý×òÌìÍíÉÏÕýºÃÌýÁË"ÕðÅ­Ö®ÈÕ" (Dies irae)¾ÍÊÇÁË£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­¶øÇÒ¡­¡­°¡°¡£¬ÀíÓÉÔÚÐ¡º¢×ÓÃæÇ°ÊÇÎÞÐ§µÄ¡£   
Ì¾ÆøÌ¾ÆøÔÙÌ¾Æø£¬È»ºó´ÓÒÑ¾­ÏÅÉµµÄ°£À­µ¤ÊÖÀï°Ñ¶ú»úÈ¡ÏÂÀ´£¬Ë³±ã°ÑËûÀ­½ø»³ÀïÅÄÅÄºó±³ºÃÑ¹¾ª£¬µ½µ×»¹ÊÇÓÐÄÍÐÄ°¡£¬ºÜÈÏÕæµÄ¸úËûÃÇ½âÊÍ¡£   
¡°ÏëÌýµÄ»°¿ÉÒÔ¸úÎÒËµ°¡£¬»¹ºÃÃ»ÓÐÈÃÄãÃÇ·¢ÏÖÔõÃ´¿ª»ú£¬ÒªÊÇÖ±½Ó´÷ÔÚ¶ú¶äÉÏµÄ»°£¬ÄãÃÇÖªµÀ»á·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé°É£¡¡±   
¡°ÖªµÀÖªµÀ£¡¡±Ò»Ë«Ð¡¹íµãÍ·Èçµ·Ëâ¡£¡°»áºÃ³³ºÃ³³£¡¡±¡°»áºÃÍ´ºÃÍ´£¡¡±   
ÎÒßÖ£¬»¹ºÃ³³ºÃÍ´àÏ¡­¡­   
¡°±¿µ°£¡¡±Ò»ÈËÍ·ÉÏÒ»¸ö±¬Àõ£¬µõÆðÑÛ¾¦Ð×Ð×µÄµÉ×Å£¬¡°ÒªÊÇÄÇÃ´³³µÄ»°£¬»á°Ñ¶úÄ¤ÕðÆÆµôµÄ£¬µ½Ê±ºòÊ²Ã´¶¼Ìý²»µ½ÁË£¡¡±   
¡°ÎØÎØÎØÎØ~~~~~~SopranoÄãºÃ¿ÉÅÂ¡­¡­¡±   
¾ÓÈ»¸øÎÒÒì¿ÚÍ¬Éù£¡Õæ¡­¡­ÕæÊÇ¡­¡­ÆøËÀÈËÁË£¡¶øÇÒ¾ÓÈ»¡­¡­   
¡°¿ÉÊÇSoprano¶úÄ¤ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÚÀ£¿¡±   
²»¸ÉÁË²»¸ÉÁË£¬ÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡¹í£¡ÈË¼Ò¿ÉÃ»ÓÐ½Ì¹ýÈËÌå½á¹¹¿Î°¡£¬×ÜÖ®Ë­À´¾ÈÃü°É¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒÒ²ºÜÏëÖªµÀÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¡®¶úÄ¤¡¯ÄØ¡£¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­Âä¾®ÏÂÊ¯£¬Õâ¾ø¶Ô¾¹ÊÇÂä¾®ÏÂÊ¯Âï£¡´Ó¸Õ¸Õ¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÍµÍµÐ¦µÄÀÏºüÀê£¬ÄÑ²»³ÉÊÇÔÚ±¨¸´¼¸ÌìÇ°¿úÌ½ÎÒÒâÊ¶µÄÊ±ºòÎÒÂÒ·ÅÄîÍ·ÏÅËûÂï£¡Ì«¹ý·ÖÁË¡­¡­°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬»»ÎÒÈ¥¿Þ°É¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒ¿É²»¿ÉÒÔ²»Òª½²°¡£¿¡±   
¡°²»ÐÐ£¡¡±   
¡°²»Òª£¡¡±   
Á½¸öÐ¡¹í¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»¡­¡­µ«ÊÇ£¡   
¡°²»ÄÜÂé·³ÄúÂï£¿ÎÒµÄÈ·ÊÇÏëÒªÖªµÀ°¡¡­¡­¡±   
¿´°É¡­¡­ÕâÖÖÎÂÈáÒ»µ¶²ÅÊÇ×î¿ÉÅÂµÄ£¬ÀÏºüÀê¾ÍÊÇÀÏºüÀêÚÀ¡­¡­¿Þ¿Þ¿Þ¿Þ¡­¡­ÒÔºó¾ø¶Ô²»ÒªµÃ×ïËûÁË¡­¡­¾ø¶Ô²»Òª£¡ 

´ÓÉùÒôÊÇÒô²¨½²µ½¿ÕÆøºÍÉùÒôµÄ´«²¥ÔÙ½²µ½¶ú¶ä½á¹¹ÖÐµÄ°ë¹ìÌåºÍ¶úÄ¤£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¶«Î÷Ò»Ö±×·ÎÊ£¬¾ÍÁ¬ÀÏºüÀê¶¼ÈÄÓÐÐËÖÂµÄÊ±²»Ê±Ìá¸öÎÊÌâ£¬µÈµ½ÖÕÓÚ½²Íê¶¼ÒÑ¾­¸Ã³ÔÏÂÎç·¹ÁË£¬ÎØÎØÎØÎØÀÛËÀÎÒÁË¡­¡­Ë­Òª¸úÄãÃÇÈ¥³Ô·¹°¡£¡ÈË¼ÒÒª»ØÈ¥Ë¯¾õ¡­¡­ºÃÀÛºÃÀÛÅ¶¡­¡­   
¡°SopranoºÃÀ÷º¦Ò®£¬ËùÒÔÃ÷ÌìÎÒÃÇÈ¥µöÓãºÃ²»ºÃ£¿¡±   
×ìÌðÒ²²»»á¸úÄãÈ¥³Ô·¹µÄ£¡ÐÝÏëÎÒ»áÔÙ°ïÄã³ÔÇà½·£¡¶øÇÒÅÂÂíÆ¨¶¼²»»á¡­¡­À÷º¦ºÍµöÓãÓÐÊ²Ã´¹ØÏµ°¡£¿À÷º¦ºÍµöÓã¡­¡­µÈµÈ£¡µöÓã£¿ÄãËµµöÓã£¿   
¡°¶Ô°¡£¡ÎÒÃÇÕâÀïµÄºÓÀïÓÐºÃ¶àÓãÅ¶£¡¡±   
¡°°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¸öÄî¡®Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Bruinen dan in ulair!¡¯¾Í»áºéË®´ó·ºÀÄµÄHitaeglirºÓÂï£¿¡±   
ß×£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´¶¼²»Ëµ»°ÁË£¿   
¡°Äã»¹ÕæµÄÊÇÖªµÀÒ»Ð©Ææ¹ÖµÄÊÂÇåÚÀ¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢Î¢¿àÐ¦×ÅµÄÀÏºüÀê¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÕæµÄºÜÎ£ÏÕ¡­¡­¿ªÍæÐ¦£¡ÎÒ²Å²»Ïë±»ÉóÎÊÔõÃ´ÖªµÀµÄÄØ¡£ËùÒÔ¸Ï½ô°Ú³öÒ»¸öÃ¨Ê½ÎÞµÐÎ¢Ð¦ÌìÕæ°æÀ´¶Ô¸¶Ëû£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­   
¡°º¢×ÓÃÇÏÈÈ¥²ÍÌü°É£¬¶øÄú£¬Ð¡½ã£¬ÎÒÐèÒªºÍÄúÌ¸Ì¸¡£¡±   
²ÒÁË¡­¡­ËÀÆå¡£ 

¡°¾«Áé×åµÄÖäÓïÊÇ²»»áÍâ´«µÄ¡£¡±   
¡°àÅ¡£¡±ÓÖ²»ÊÇ¾«Áé¸æËßÎÒµÄ¡£   
¡°¸üºÎ¿öHitaeglirºÓÉÏµÄÖäÎÄ²¢·ÇÊÇÆÕÍ¨µÄÖäÓï¡£¡±   
¡°àÅ¡£¡±Ë­²»ÖªµÀÊÇÄã¿¿¾«ÁéÄ§½äÅª³öÀ´µÄ½«À´¸ÕÀÏÒ¯×Ó»¹ÈÃËüÃÇ±ä°×ÂíÄØ¡­¡­   
¡°ËùÒÔ¡­¡­Äúµ½µ×ÊÇÔõÃ´ÖªµÀµÄ£¿¡±   
555555555£¡ÒªÔõÃ´»Ø´ð°¡£¡µ±È»ÊÇ¿´µçÓ°¿´µ½µÄ¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒ¿É²»¿ÉÒÔ²»Ëµ°¡£¿¡±   
Å¬Á¦µÄ±íÏÖµÃ¿ÉÁ¯ÙâÙâµÄ¿´×ÅÀÏºüÀê£¬ÈË¼ÒÕæµÄ²»ÖªµÀÒªÔõÃ´»Ø´ðÂï£¡   
³ÁÄ¬»¹ÊÇ³ÁÄ¬£¬µ«ÊÇÕâÒ»´ÎËµÊ²Ã´¶¼Òª¼á³Ö×Å²»ºóÍË£¬ËùÒÔµ½×îºóËµ»°µÄÊÇÀÏºüÀêÄØ¡£   
¡°Äã¶Ôº¢×ÓÃÇÃ»ÓÐ¶ñÒâ£¬ÉõÖÁ»¹ºÜÏ²»¶ËûÃÇ£¬µ«ÊÇÊÂ¹ØÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄ°²È«¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢Î¢Ð¦×ÅµÄ±íÇé£¬Ëµ³öÀ´µÄ»°È´ÈÃÈËÃ»ÓÐ¾Ü¾øµÄÓàµØ£¬¿´ÆðÀ´Õâ³¡ÕÌÊÇ·Ç´ò²»¿ÉÁË¡£ÕæÊÇµÄ¡­¡­ÈË¼Ò»¹Ïë¶à×°¼¸ÌìºÃº¢×ÓÄØ¡£   
¡°ÒªÖªµÀµÄ»°¾Í¸æËßÄãºÃÁË¡£¡±Ë÷ÐÔÊÕÆð¿ÉÁ¯µÄÁ³Ëæ±ã×øÔÚÉ³·¢ÉÏ£¬±íÇé¿ªÊ¼±äµÃÀäÀäµÄ¡£¡°ÎÒÀ´×ÔÄãËùÎ´ÖªµÄÊÀ½ç£¬Òò´ËËäÈ»¿´²»µ½Î´À´£¬µ«ÎÒÈ´ÖªµÀ½«Òª·¢ÉúµÄÒ»ÇÐ¡£¡±Ëµµ½ÕâÀï²»ÓÉµÃÀäÐ¦ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¡°»¹°üÀ¨ÄúºÍÄúµÄÄ§½äµÄÃüÔËÓ´£¡¡±   
ÎÒ¹ûÈ»»¹ÊÇÊÊºÏÑÝ·´Ãæ½ÇÉ«Âï£¿²»¹ý¡­¡­ÕâÑù×Ó¾ÍºÃÏñ×Ô¼ºÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÁË²»ÆðÒ»ÑùÄØ£¬¾ÓÈ»ÄÃ±ðÈËµÄÎ´À´µ±×÷É±ÊÖïµ¡­¡­ÎÒµ½µ×ÏëÒª¸ÉÊ²Ã´°¡£¿µ«ÊÇÔÚÃ÷°××Ô¼ºÖ®Ç°ÉíÌåÈ´ÏÈÐÐ¶¯ÁË¡£   
¡°Havo dad, heru Elrond¡£*¡±ÀäÀäµÄ×¢ÊÓ×Å´òËãÕ¾ÆðÀ´µÄ¾«Áé£¬ÈÃ×Ô¼ºÒ²Í¬Ñù»¯ÉíÎª²»¶¯ÉùÉ«µÄ¾µ×Ó£¬¡°Î´À´ÊÇ¾ö¶¨ºÃµÄ£¬ÈÎºÎ´æÔÚ¶¼ÎÞ·¨¸Ä±ä£¬Òò´Ë¡­¡­ÄúÊÇ²»ÊÇÖªµÀËü¶¼ÊÇÒ»ÑùµÄ¡£¡±   
Ò»ÑùµÄÎÞ·¨¸Ä±ä£¬Òò´ËÖª²»ÖªµÀ¶¼²»»á¸Ä±äÊ²Ã´¡ª¡ª¶øÕâ¸ö¾«Áé£¬»á½ÓÊÜÓÕ»ó£¬»¹ÊÇ¾Ü¾øÄØ£¿   
¡°I ammar prestar aen. Han mathon ne nen; han mathon ne chae; a han noston ne gwilith.¡±   
ÇáÇáµÄÒ÷ËÐÄÇ¶Î¶úÊìÄÜÏêµÄ»°Óï£¬ÉíÎª¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûµÄÅ®Ðö£¬Ó¦¸ÃÊÇ²»»áÄ°Éú°É£¿¾²¾²µÄ¿´×Å¶Ô·½²»¶¯ÉùÉ«µÄÁ³£¬È»ºóÓú¼Ó¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÈç´Ë¿É±É¡ª¡ª²»¹ýÊÇ¸öÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐµÄËÀ»êÁé°ÕÁË£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´»¹µ¨¸ÒÔÚ¹â»Ô²ÓÀÃµÄ¾«ÁéÖ®ÍõÃæÇ°³öÏÖÄØ£¿ÎÒÒªÕÒÑ°µÄºÍÎÒËùÏ£ÍûµÄ£¬ÓÖ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿»òÕßËµ¡­¡­ÎÒËùÏ£ÍûµÄ´ð°¸£¬ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿   
³Á½þÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄË¼Ð÷Àï£¬Òò´ËÔ­±¾ÀäÀäµÄÄ¿¹â·´µ¹ÈáºÍÁË£¬ÓÚÊÇÔÚµÃµ½´ð°¸Ö®Ç°½Ø¶ÏÁË¶Ô·½µÄË¼Á¿¡£   
¡°ÍæÐ¦°ÕÁË£¬ÎÒÊÇ²»»áËµµÄßÏ¡£E´óÊåÄúÊÇ¸öºÃ°Ö°ÖÒ®£¬Òò´ËÖªÏþÃüÔËÈ´ÎÞ·¨¸Ä±äµÄÂé·³£¬ÎÒÒ»¸öÈË¾Í¹»ÁË¡£¡±Î¢Î¢µÄÐ¦×Å£¬¸Ð¾õË²¼ä¶ªµôµÄÁé»êÓÖ»ØÀ´ÁË£¬±»ÓÕ»óµÄ¿É²»Ö¹Ò»¸öÄØ~   
¡°ÄúÕæÊÇ¸öÆæ¹ÖµÄÈËÀà¡£¡±   
ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÁ³ÉÏÓÐ×ÅÆæ¹ÖµÄÐ¦ÈÝ£¬·Â·ð¿´Í¸ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬ÓÖºÃÏñÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ·¢Éú£¬²»¹ý×Ô¼ºµÄ»°£¬Ö»ÒªÎ¢Ð¦¾Í¹»ÁË°É£¿   
¡°ÄúËµ´íÁËà¸£¬ÎÒÊÇÆæ¹ÖµÄÓÄÁé~¡±   
Ñô¹â°ãµÄÐ¦×Å£¬È»ºóÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬´½Ç¹ÉàÕ½Ò»·¬Ö®ºó¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼º¶öÁËÒ®¡­¡­µ±»µÈË¹ûÕæºÜÏûºÄÌåÁ¦£¡ÓÚÊÇ¿ì¿ìÀÖÀÖµÄ´òËãÖ±±¼²ÍÌüÈ¥Ò²~ 

ËùÎ½ÐÒ¸££¬¾ÍÊÇÕâÃ´¼òµ¥Âð£¿   
ÄÇÃ´Òª´òËéËü£¬Ò²Ò»¶¨ºÜ¼òµ¥°É£¿¡ª¡ª¾ÍÏñ±»ÓÕ»óÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥¡£ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
×¢ÊÍ£º   
1£¬Havo dad, heru Elrond¡£ÒâË¼ÊÇ¡°×øÏÂ£¬Elrond¸óÏÂ¡£¡±Õâ¾ä»°µçÓ°ÀïÓÐÅ¶¡­¡­²»¹ýÊÇA´óÊå¶ÔÐ¡À³ËµµÄ¡£ 

2£¬Nn o Hitaeglir lasto beth daer rhimmo nin Bruinen dan in ulair!¡¯°¢¶ûÎÂÄîµÄÈÃË®ÕÇÆðÀ´µÄÖäÎÄ£¬Ò²ÊÇµçÓ°ÀïÃæµÄ¡£ÒâË¼ÊÇ¡°Waters from Misty Mountains, listen to my words of might, flow torrentially for me, Bruinen, against the ringwraiths! ¡± 

3£¬¡°I ammar prestar aen. Han mathon ne nen; han mathon ne chae; a han noston ne gwilith.¡± ¸ÇÀÏÌ«Ì«ÔÚÒâ¿ªÊ¼µÄÊ±ºòËµµÄÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéÓï£¬ÒâË¼ÊÇ¡°The world is changed.I feel it in the water;I feel it in the earth;I smell it in the air.¡±   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


µÚÁùÕÂ Tacitus£¨Ä¬Ê¾£©

À´µ½ÀûÎÄµÂ¶û2¸öÔÂÁãµÚËÄÌìµÄÔç³¿£¬Õö¿ªÑÛ¾¦µÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ±Û±äµÃÍêÈ«Í¸Ã÷ÁË¡£   
Ã¿¸öÔç³¿¶¼Ò»ÑùµÄ»°£¬²»ÓÉµÃ¾ÍÏ£Íû¸Ä±ä£¬µ«ÊÇµ±¸Ä±äÀ´µ½µÄÊ±ºò£¬²»½ûÓÖ¾õµÃÎ´ÃâÌ«¹ý´Ì¼¤ÁËÚÀ£¡²»¹ý£¬ÕâÃ´Ò»À´Ò²¾ÍÖ¤Ã÷ÁË¹ûÕæÊÇÓÄÁé£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­Ó¦¸ÃÒ²¿ìÒª»ê·ÉÆÇÉ¢ÁË°É£¿ÕâÃ´ÏëÕâ¾ÍÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ºÇºÇµÄÉµÐ¦ÁË£¬¹ûÕæÊÇÀ´µ½ÕâÀïÖ®ºó±ä´ôÁËÂð£¿ÉµÐ¦´ÎÊý±©ÕÇ¶øÒõÄ±ÂÛÈ´ºÜÉÙ³öÏÖÒ®¡­¡­   
Í¸Ã÷×´Ì¬Î¬³ÖÁË²î²»¶à20·ÖÖÓ°É£¬È»ºóÂýÂýµÄ¿ªÊ¼»Ö¸´£¬ÕæÊÇµÄ¡­¡­±¾À´»¹ÏëÒª×öÍ¸Ã÷ÈËÀ´ÏÅÈËµÄ£¬É¨ÐË¡­¡­ÕâÃ´ÏëÕâ¾Í¿ªÊ¼ÐÄÇé²»ºÃ£¬ÓÚÊÇ¾ö¶¨²»È¥³ÔÔç·¹£¬»ØÈ¥¼ÌÐøË¯»ØÁý¾õ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»±»Á½¸öÐ¡¹í´Ó±»ÎÑÀïÃæÍÚÁË³öÀ´¡£   
¡°ºßºß£¬ÒªÊÇÃ»ÓÐÕýµ±ÀíÓÉµÄ»°¾Í°ÑÄãÃÇÌß³öÈ¥Ó´¡£¡±   
µÍÑªÑ¹ÈÃÎÒ¿ÚÆø²»ÉÆ£¬½á¹û°£À­µ¤¾ÓÈ»Î¯ÇüµÄËµÔ¼ºÃÁËÒªµöÓãµÄ£¬ÑÔÏÂÖ®Òâ¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇ´òËãÖ¸ÔðÎÒË¬Ô¼¡­¡­ºÃ°É£¬µöÓã¾ÍµöÓã£¡·´ÕýÌìÆøÅ¯ºÍ¿ÉÒÔË³±ãÍæË®µÄËµ£¡   
ÓÚÊÇ¡­¡­Å£×Ð¿ã¡¢T ShortºÍ10 CMµÄ¸ß¸úÁ¹Ð¬£¬½µÂä×°±¸ÉÏ³¡£¬¿ì¿ìÀÖÀÖµÄ×¼±¸µöÓãÈ¥à¶~~~~~   
¡°SopranoÄãÕâÑù×ÓÄÜ×ßÂ·Âð£¿¡±   
¡°¶Ô°¢¶Ô°¡£¬Õâ¸öÐ¬ºÃÆæ¹Ö¡­¡­¡±   
ËÀÐ¡¹í£¬ÒÔÎªÄãÃÇ³ªË«»É°¡£¡ÔõÃ´²»ÄÜ×ßÂ·£¬²»ÄÜ×ßÂ·¸ÉÂïÒª´©¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»¸Ò²»ÐÅ£¿ºßºß¡­¡­ÀÁµÄ¸úËûÃÇ½âÊÍ¸ß¸úÐ¬ÔõÃ´À´µÄ£¬Ë÷ÐÔ´ÓµÊ×ÓÌøµ½»ØÀÈµÄ·öÊÖÉÏ£¬Ò»ÌõÖ±ÏßµÄ×ß¸øËûÃÇ¿´¡£   
¡°ÍÛ¡­¡­ÕæµÄ¿ÉÒÔ×ßÒ®¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¶¼²»»áË¤õÓµÄ¡­¡­¡±   
ºßºßºßºß~¿ªÍæÐ¦£¡Á½Äê¶àµÄÑµÁ·ÊÇ°×ÑµµÄ°¡£¬10cm¿íµÄÆ½ºâÄ¾¶¼ÕÕ×ß²»Îó£¬±ðËµÊÇÐ¡Ð¡µÄ·öÊÖÁË~ÔõÃ´Ñù£¬ÕâÏÂ¸Ã·þÁË°É~   
¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇµÃÒâÑóÑóµÄ£¬´øÁìÐ¡¹íÃÇµöÓãÈ¥Ò²£¬¾Í²îÃ»ÓÐ¸ß³ª¡°ÐÛôñôñÆø°º°º¡±ÁË£¬²»¹ý¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÁÙ³öÃÅµÄÊ±ºòÅö¼û¾«Áé°Ö°Ö¡­¡­   
¡°ÒªÈ¥µöÓãÂð£¿¡±Î¢Ð¦µÄÎÊµÄºÃÎÂÈá¡£   
¡°ÊÇ°¡ÊÇ°¡¡£¡±Í¬ÑùÎ¢Ð¦µÄ»Ø´ðµÄºÃÎÂÈá¡£   
¡°ÄÇÃ´ÒªÐ¡ÐÄ¡£¡±»¹ÊÇÎ¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦ºÃÎÂÈá¡£   
¡°µ±È»µ±È»£¬Çë²»ÓÃµ£ÐÄ¡£¡±¼ÌÐøÎ¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦ºÃÎÂÈá¡ª¡ªÈ»ºó¼«ÏÞ¿ñ±¼ÍÑÌÓ¶øÈ¥¡­¡­°¡°¡£¬Ë³Àû~µ«ÊÇÈ´ÍüÁËÐ¡¹íÃÇ²»ÊÇºÃ¶Ô¸¶µÄ¡­¡­   
¡°SopranoÄãºÃÏóÔÚ¶ã×Å°Ö°ÖÒ®£¿¡±   
°£À­µ¤¡­¡­¹ûÈ»ÊÇÃôÈñµÄÐ¡¹í¡­¡­µ±È»ÊÇÔÚ¶ã×Å°¡£¡²»È»Æñ²»ÊÇËÀ¶¨ÁË¡­¡­   
¡°°Ö°ÖÆÛ¸ºÄã°¡£¿ÎÒÈ¥¸úËû½²µÀÀí£¡¡±   
°®ºÕÂåË¹ÄãÕâÊÇÃ¤Ä¿µÄÓÂ¸Ò¡­¡­¸úÀÏºüÀê½²Àí¿ÉÊÇ»áÊ¬¹ÇÎÞ´æµÄ¡­¡­   
°¦°¦£¬ÕæÊÇµÄ¡­¡­   
¡°²»ÊÇ¶ã×Å°¡£¬Ö»²»¹ýÅÂÅÂ¾ÍÊÇÁË¡£¡±   
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ÚÀ£¿°Ö°ÖºÜºÍÆøµÄ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¶Ô°¡£¬°Ö°Ö´ÓÀ´¶¼²»·¢Æ¢Æø£¡¡±   
ÄÇÊÇ¸úÄãÃÇ¡­¡­ËäÈ»ÕâÃ´Ïë£¬µ«»¹ÊÇ¸Ï½ô»»ÁË»°Ìâ»ý¼«µÄÒªÇóÈ¥µöÓã£¬ÓÚÊÇ°ÏÉæ15·ÖÖÓ£¬¿´µ½ºÓÁË¡£°¡°¡£¬¿É°®µÄºÓ¡­¡­³ýÁËÓÐµãÇ³Ë®Á÷ÓÐµã¼±²î²»¶à¿´²»µ½ÓãÖ®Íâ¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐÈ±µãÒ®£¡²»¹ý¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒÃÇ²»ÊÇÀ´µöÓãµÄÂð£¿ÓãÔÚÄÄÀï°¡£¿¡±   
¡°Ë®Àï°¡£¡¡±   
ºÃ¸öÀíÖ±Æø×³¡­¡­²»¹ý´óÈË²»ÒªºÍÐ¡º¢×Ó¼Æ½Ï£¬¸üºÎ¿ö½ªÌ«¹«µöÓã¡­¡­ºÃ°É£¡¿ª¹¤¿ª¹¤£¬°Úµö¸ÍÏÂ¶üÏÈ~ÓÐÃ»ÓÐÓãÊÇ´ÎÒªµÄ£¬ÒªÓÐ¸Ð¾õÂï£¡   
ÓÚÊÇµöÓãÕýÊ½¿ªÊ¼£¬È»ºó¼ÌÐø¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐÓã¡£ÔÙ¼ÌÐø¡­¡­Ã»ÓÐÓã¡£ÔÙ¼ÌÐøÔÙ¼ÌÐø¡­¡­»¹ÊÇÃ»ÓÐÓã¡­¡­   
¡°°£¡¢À­¡¢µ¤£¡¡±   
¡°µ½£¡¡±   
¡°°®¡¢ºÕ¡¢Âå¡¢Ë¹£¡¡±   
¡°ÓÐ£¡¡±   
¡°ÓãÔÚÄÄÀï£¿ÄÄÀïÓÐÓã£¿¡±   
¡°Ë®¡­¡­Ë®Àï°¡¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÄãÄãÄãÄã£¡Äã»¹¸ÒÔÙËµ£¡¡±   
¡°Óã¾ÍÊÇÔÚË®ÀïÂï¡­¡­¡±   
¡°°®ºÕÂåË¹Äã»¹°ïÇ»£¡¡±   
¡°¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
ÎÒÈÃÄã¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­ËæÊÖÁÃÆðÒ»ÅõË®Í»Ï®£¬Ã»ÓÐÓã´òË®ÕÌ×Ü¿ÉÒÔ°É£¡·´ÕýÌìÆøÈÈÂï£¬²»ÅÂ¸ÐÃ°£¬°¡°¡¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»ÁªÊÖ·´»÷£¡Ë«È­ÄÑµÖËÄÊÖÑÛ¼û×Å´¦ÓÚÏÂ·çÁË¡­¡­¸É´àÕÕ×ÅËûÃÇÆË¹ýÈ¥£¬Ò»ÊÖÒ»¸öÀÕ×Å²±×ÓÍÏ½øË®Àï£¡   
¡°¾ÈÃüÑ½°¡°¡°¡~~~~~~¡±   
¡°²»Òª²»Òª£¬ÎÒÈÏÊäÁË¡­¡­¡±   
»î»î£¬Ïë½ÉÇ¹²»É±Âï£¿³ÙÁË~ÕýÔÚÅ¬Á¦Ëã¼ÆÏÂÒ»²½ÒªÔõÃ´ÑùÕû¶ÙÁ½¸öÐ¡µ·µ°£¬µ«ÊÇÍ»È»¸Ð¾õµ½±³ºóÁèÀ÷µÄÉ±Æø£¬»¹Ã»À´µÃ¼°»ØÍ·ÒÑ¾­¸Ð¾õµ½²±×Ó±»¼ÜÉÏÁË±ùÀäµÄ½ðÊô¡£   
¡°²»Òª¶¯£¬°ÑÄãÊÖÀïµÄº¢×Ó·Å¿ª¡£¡±   
ÖÐÖÝ¹«ÓÃÓïÒ®£¬¾ÍÊÇÔõÃ´Ìý¶¼ÓÐÐÁ´ïÓïµÄÎ¶µÀ£¬ÊÇ¾«Áé¡­¡­ÄÇÃ´ÊÇ°ó¼Ü»¹ÊÇÄ±É±»¹ÊÇ´ÛÎ»ÄØ£¿Î¢Î¢µÄÀäÐ¦ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÇáÇáµÄ·Å¿ªÁËÊÖ±Û£¬Ë³±ã°ÑÁ½¸öÐ¡¹íÔ¶Ô¶µÄÍÆ¿ª£¬È»ºó¡­¡­   
ºóµ¹¡¢×¥ÊÖÍó¡¢ÎÈ×¡Æ½ºâ¡¢µ¹Öâ¡¢Ð¬¸úºó²È¡¢ÉíÌåÏÂ¹­Ò»ÆøºÇ³É£¬È»ºó¡­¡­±ê×¼68¶È¹ý¼çË¤£¡   
ºßºß£¬ÎÒ¹ÜÄãÊÇË­£¬¾«ÁéÄÇÖÖÇáÆ®Æ®µÄÌåÖØ¾ÍÊÇÖÂÃüÉË£¡2ÄêµÄõÌÈ­µÀºÍ·ÀÉíÊõ¿É²»ÊÇ°×Ñ§µÄ°¡~ËæÊÖ¼ñÆðµôÂäÔÚË®ÖÐµÄ½££¬´òËãË³±ãÄÃÀ´ÑÝÁ·Ò»ÏÂÌ«¼«¶þÊ®ËÄÊ½£¬µ«ÊÇÃ»Ïëµ½¡­¡­   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÄã»ØÀ´ÁË~~~~~~~~~~¡±   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÎÒºÃÏëÄãÅ¶~~~~~~~~~~~~¡±   
Á½¸öÐ¡¹í¼òÖ±ÊÇÓÃÆËµÄ·É±¼ÏòÄÇ¸ö±»Ë¤½øË®ÀïµÄ¾«Áé£¬ÄÇÒ»Í·½ð·¢¡­¡­²»¡­¡­²»»á°É£¿¸ñ¡­¡­¸ñ¡­¡­¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡­¡­ÄÑµÀ¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¸ö¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÂï£¿   
¡°ÄãÄãÄãÄã£¡Äã¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¸ö´óÕ½Ñ×Ä§»¹ËÀ¶ø¸´Éú»¹¶ÔÐ¡À³ÏÂÊÖ»¹±»affan´óÈËÏ²»¶µÄ²»µÃÁËµÄ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¶û£¿¡±   
¼òÖ±¾ÍÊÇ¼â½ÐÁË£¬¶ø¶Ô·½ÔòÊÇ²»ÖªµÀ¸ÃÔõÃ´·´Ó¦£¬Ö»ÄÜ°ÑÄ¿¹âÔÚÐ¡¹íºÍÎÒÖ®¼ä×ªÀ´×ªÈ¥£¬Ò»¸±×¥²»µ½ÖØµãµÄÑù×Ó¡­¡­   
°¡°¡£¬ÕâÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇÆæÓöÂï£¿ÕâÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇÆæÓöÂï£¡   
ËùÎ½µÄµ¹Ã¹ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿   
ÊÇÓ¢Ã÷Ò»ÊÀµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõÒ»Ê±ºýÍ¿ÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÊýÔÂÎ´¼ûµÄÍõ×Ó±»ÄªÃûÆäÃîµÄÈËÀàÅ®ÈË°ó¼ÜÓÚÊÇÁ¢Âí¹¥»÷£¿»òÕßÊÇÄ³¸ö×ÔÒÔÎª´ÏÃ÷Ò»ÊÀµÄ´ÀÅ®ÈËÒ»¸ö²»Ð¡ÐÄ°Ñ³¬¼¶´óË§¸ç¼æ´óÓ¢ÐÛµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõ¹ý¼çË¤£¿NONONONO¡­¡­ËùÎ½µÄµ¹Ã¹ÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇµ±4¸öÈË¡­¡­²»£¡Ò»¸öÈËºÍÈý¸ö¾«ÁéºÃÏñÂäÌÀ¼¦Ò»Ñù»ÒÁïÁïµÄË³×ÅÐ¡Â·Áï»Ø¼ÒµÄÊ±ºòÈ´Æ«Æ«±»Ò»Ö»Ç§ÄêÀÏºüÀêºÃËÀ²»ËÀµÄ×¥×¡Âð£¿ËùÎ½µÄµ¹Ã¹ÊµÔÚ¾ÍÊÇ¡ª¡ªµ±4¸öÈË¡­¡­²»£¡Èý¸ö¾«ÁéºÍÒ»¸öÈËºÃÏñÂäÌÀ¼¦Ò»Ñù»ÒÁïÁïµÄË³×ÅÐ¡Â·Áï»Ø¼ÒµÄÊ±ºòÈ´Æ«Æ«±»Ò»Ö»Ç§ÄêÀÏºüÀêºÃËÀ²»ËÀµÄ×¥×¡°¡£¡£¡£¡   
¡°ÕâÃ´ËµÄãÃÇ±»¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÏ®»÷£¿¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ÕâÖ»ÀÏºüÀê¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­Ð¡¸ñ¶¼ËµÁËÄã»¹ÎÊ£¡   
¡°Ã»ÓÐÈËÊÜÉËÊµÔÚÊÇÍòÐÒ£¬±Ï¾¹¶ÔÊÖÊÇ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡ª¡ªÕâÃ´ËµÐ¡½ãÒ²ÊÇºÜÀ÷º¦µÄÄØ~¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡ÄÇ¸öÉÏÑïµÄÓïÎ²£¡ÐÒÔÖÀÖ»ö£¡Õâ¾ø¶ÔÊÇÐÒÔÖÀÖ»ö£¡£¡£¡Ì«¹ý·ÖÁËÌ«¹ý·ÖÁË¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»¹ÕÍäÄ¨½ÇµÄ°µÊ¾ÎÒÊÇ±©Á¦Å®¡­¡­5555555555~~~~~~~   
¡°¶Ô°¡¶Ô°¡£¡°Ö°ÖÄã¶¼²»ÖªµÀà¸£¬SopranoËý°Ñ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÈÓ³öÈ¥ÁËÒ®£¡¡±   
¡°ÊÇ°¡ÊÇ°¡£¡ºÃÀ÷º¦Å¶£¡Ëý¾ÍÕâÑù×ÓÒ»×¥È»ºóÒ»²ÈÈ»ºóÒ»ÍäÑü¾Í°Ñ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÈÓ³öÈ¥ÁËÒ®£¡¡±   
°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡°¡£¡Á½¸öËÀÐ¡¹í£¡²»Ëµ»°Ã»ÈËµ±ÄãÃÇÊÇÑÆ°Í¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»¸ÒÕâÃ´ÆÆ»µÎÒµÄÊçÅ®ÐÎÏó£¡£¡£¡¶øÇÒ£¡£¡£¡»¹¸Ò¸øÎÒÏÖ³¡Ê¾·¶¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ºßºßºßºß£¬µÈ×Å°É£¬ÎÒÒª±¨¸´¡­¡­ÎÒ¾ø¶Ô»á±¨¸´µÄ¡­¡­ÒÔ°®¶û±´ÀÙË¹µÄÃûÒåÆðÊÄ¡­¡­   
¡°¿È£¬×ÜÖ®¶¼ÊÇÎÒµÄÔµ¹Ê£¬ÊÇÎÒÌ«Ã°Ê§ÁË¡£¡±   
Ð¡¸ñ¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­ÄãÕæµÄºÃ¿É°®Å¶£¡Ö÷¶¯³ÐÈÏ´íÎóµÄ±¦±¦×î¹ÔÁË¡­¡­ËùÒÔ¡­¡­¾¡¹Ü¡­¡­²»¹ý»¹ÊÇ¡­¡­ºÃ°É£¡ÈË¼ÒÈÏ´í¾ÍÊÇÁË¡­¡­   
¡°ÊÇÎÒ²»ºÃÄØ£¬Ã»ÓÐ¹µÍ¨¾ÍÖ±½Ó³öÊÖ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÎÒÒ²ÊÇÒ»Ñù°¡¡£¡±   
¡°¿ÉÊÇÄÇÊÇÒòÎªÎÒ¿´ÆðÀ´È·ÊµºÜÏñÔÚ°ó¼ÜÄÇÁ½¸öÐ¡¹í¡­¡­Å¶£¬²»¡­¡­Ð¡Íõ×Ó°¡¡£¡±   
¡°»¹ÊÇÒòÎªÎÒÌ«Ã°Ê§ÁË¡­¡­¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­£¨ÒòÎª¿Õ¼äÔ­ÒòÒÔÏÂN¾äÊ¡ÂÔ£©   
°¡°¡°¡°¡£¬»¹ÊÇ¸úÕâÖÖÐÔ¸ñ¿É°®Ñô¹â²ÓÀÃÎ¢Ð¦ÃÔËÀÈËµÄ´óË§¸ç´ò½»µÀ±È½ÏºÃÒ®¡­¡­ÄÑ¹Öaffan´óÈË°®Ëû£¡»¥ÏàµÀÇ¸ÖÕÓÚ¸æÒ»¶ÎÂäÖ®ºó¿ì¿ìÀÖÀÖÀ­×ÅÐ¡¹íÃÇÌÓÀëÀÏºüÀêµÄÊÆÁ¦·¶Î§£¬ÌìÆøÈÈ¹éÈÈ£¬ÒÂ·þ»¹ÊÇÒª»»µÄÂï£¡   
¡°SopranoÐ¡½ã¡­¡­ÓÐÃ»ÓÐÐËÖÂ²Î¼ÓÑç»áÄØ£¿¡±   
¡­¡­¡­¡­×¨ÃÅµÈµ½ÎÒ¿ìÌÓ³öÃÅÊ±ºò²ÅËµ¡­¡­¡­¡­²»¹ý£¬Ñç»á£¿   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÀë¿ªÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûÒÑ¾­¿ìÒ»ÄêÁË£¬Òò´ËÃ÷ÍíÎÒÃÇ»áÓÐÒ»¸öÑç»á»¶Ó­Ëû»ØÀ´£¬Ë³±ãÒ²ÊÇ»¶Ó­Ã÷ÌìÒªµ½À´µÄÂÜÁÖµÄ¿ÍÈË¡£¡±   
ÂÜÁÖµÄ¿ÍÈË£¿ÕâÃ´Ëµ¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­   
¡°ÎÒµ±È»·Ç³£ÀÖÒâ¡£¡±Î¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦ÔÙÎ¢Ð¦£¬Å¬Á¦ÈÌ×Å²»ÈÃÀÏºüÀê¿´´©ÎÒÄÚÐÄÊµÔÚÊÇÒÑ¾­Ð¦·­ÁË£¬°¡°¡°¡°¡¿ÉÒÔ¿´µ½ÂÜÁÖÄÇÐ©Éñ¾­ÖÊµÄÃÀÈËÁËÒ®£¡»î»î»î»î~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
ÌÓÀë£¡È»ºóÒ»Â·ÓÃ¹ÖÒìµÄÁ³Î¢Ð¦Î¢Ð¦×Å£¬¿ñ±¼È¥ÕÒÃÀÀöµÄ¾«ÁéMMÎ¬µÏÀòËþÈ¥Ò²¡­¡­

ÏÂÒ»ÕÂ


End file.
